18
by Clyne Lockheart
Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para Ahli Waris.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

 **18**

Tap … tap … tap …

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam berjalan beriringan dengan formasi dua orang berada di depan sedangkan dua orang lainnya berada di belakang. Mereka sedang mengawal seseorang yang tak lain adalah anak dari bos mereka yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha setelah berada di pesawat yang mengharuskannya duduk berjam-jam lamanya, tentu saja kepulangannya ke Konoha setelah 3 tahun lamanya berada di LA Amerika Serikat sudah diketahui oleh sang orang tua karena memang orang tuanya lah yang menyuruh, ralat! Memerintahkannya kembali. Kembali untuk bertarung memperebutkan hak waris.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, menelusuri setiap sudut bandara, matanya yang berkilat tajam juga senyum sinis yang tersungging di bibirnya menyiratkan keangkuhan.

"Cih … sungguh menyebalkan harus kembali ke tempat seperti ini" Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti untuk menggumamkan kata-kata makian dan cacian.

"Sang Lucifer telah kembali, bersiaplah kalian" Katanya lagi tanpa melepaskan senyum sinis yang tersungging di wajahnya dan kemudian memasuki mobil _limo_ yang telah terparkir di depan masuk bandara.

 **18**

'Sudah saatnya kamu kembali kesini' Kata seseorang di balik telepon yang sedang di genggamnya.

'Sebentar lagi usiamu 18 tahun dan sudah waktunya untukmu meninggalkan London, kau pasti sudah belajar banyak di sana kan _Hime_?' Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti tousan, aku pasti akan pulang ke Konoha, aku hanya perlu beberapa hari lagi" Kata seseorang yang dipanggil _Hime_.

'Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan _Honey_ , tousan akan selalu mendukungmu asalkan kau tidak pernah melupakan takdirmu sebagai seorang pewaris' Ingatnya.

"Hm, aku ingat itu" Katanya dan menutup sambungan telepon internasional.

"Sudah 10 tahun ya, sungguh aku menantikan kalian The Heirs" Katanya lagi sambil memandang sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja yang ada di kamarnya, foto tiga orang bocah, dua diantaranya berusia 8 tahun, sedangkan bocah satunya berumur 10 tahun, senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat memandang foto tersebut.

 _To Be Continue_

 _Ini adalah dunia besar. Selalu ada seseorang yang lebih baik daripada kamu (Kazunosuke – Samurai Champloo eps. 18)._

Sampai disini dulu prolognya, fic ini memang sengaja ku siapkan sebagai pengganti dari fic ku yang lain yang sudah tamat dengan Gajenya berjudul 'Shadow'.

Fic ini sedikit menceritakan tentang perebutan harta warisan dari 1 keluarga tapi lebih kepada kehidupan anak remaja berusia 18 tahun dimana mereka adalah sekumpulan remaja dari keluarga kelas atas, remaja yang dari mereka dalam kandungan sudah memiliki garis takdir untuk menjadi pewaris dari orang tua mereka.

Jika berkenan reviewnya ditunggu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

 **18**

 **Uchiha School Corp.**

Merupakan sekolah terkemuka yang ada di Konoha, jenjang pendidikan dimulai dari tingkat dasar hingga dewasa atau sebut saja mahasiswa, karena sekolah ini di khususkan bagi anak-anak dari kalangan atas hingga program studinya pun tidak biasa, lebih diutamakan pergaulan atau semacam membentuk anak-anak mereka menjalin relasi diusia dini terhadap sesama kalangan atas bahkan sekolah yang sudah standar international pun masih kalah bersaing dengan sekolah ini walaupun begitu anak-anak kalangan atas yang bersekolah di sini tidak bisa dibilang bodoh justru sebaliknya karena sekolah ini bukan hanya mengandalkan kekuasaan uang tapi kumpulan anak-anak berotak cerdas, tapi bukan berarti dari kalangan bawah tidak bisa bersekolah di sini, orang-orang dari kalangan bawah yang beruntung bisa sekolah di sini adalah orang-orang yang memiliki otak yang cerdas yang bisa masuk melalui jalur beasiswa tapi perlu di garis bawahi hanya paket pendidikannya saja diluar paket pendidikan seperti seragam, paket makan di kantin, ekstrakurikuler yang wajib di ikuti siswa minimal 3 kegiatan, dan liburan atau acara camp yang biasanya diadakan satu kali dalam tiga bulan wajib membayar sendiri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir daripada memaksakan diri untuk masuk kesekolah ini lebih baik masuk ke sekolah biasa saja, mungkin itu pemikiran sebagian orang tapi hanya sebagian kecil karena terbukti banyaknya peserta berbagai siswa dari sekolah lain yang ikut dalam test yang diadakan sekolah ini setiap tahunnya bagi kalangan bawah yang ingin masuk atau menempuh pendidikan di Uchiha School Corp. melalui jalur beasiswa yang bisa di katakan tidak mudah, selain punya otak cerdas harus memiliki kemampuan atau bakat.

Selain itu lulusan dari Uchiha School Corp dipastikan akan gampang mendapatkan pekerjaan bahkan bisa sukses.

Kantin USC (Uchiha School Corp) merupakan bangunan terluas di antara bangunan yang lainnya, kenapa? Karena bangunan ini merupakan wadah berkumpulnya seluruh siswa dan mahasiswa USC saat istirahat, tidak seperti kantin pada umumnya kantin ini justru terlihat seperti cafe, di setiap sudut terdapat mini bar, belum lagi tersedianya beberapa ruang karaoke bahkan ada beberapa private room bagi para siswa atau mahasiswa yang ingin tempat lebih pribadi, tapi tempat itu jelas tidak dibuka untuk umum, hanya orang-orang yang punya akses yang bisa membooking ruangan tersebut.

Dan saat ini salah satu private room sedang digunakan oleh sekelompok mahasiswa yang sangat berpengaruh dalam sistem management siswa maupun mahasiswa, kelompok Akatsuki, kumpulan mahasiswa dari kelas atas yang sedang rapat membahas program beasiswa untuk kalangan bawah atau biasa disebut kumpulan siswa dan mahasiswa **'Level E'**

"Setiap tahun makin banyak saja peserta yang ikut dalam test ini" Kata salah satu mahasiswa Uchiha School bersurai orange, Yahiko atau yang akrab dipanggil Pain sambil memeriksa formulir pendaftaran dengan laptopnya.

(Pendaftaran siswa maupun mahasiswa yang ingin menempuh pendidikan di USC harus mengisi form secara online).

"Kali ini dari Akatsuki siapa yang bertanggung jawab dalam program beasiswa ini?" Tanya salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki wajah seperti bayi, Sasori.

"Tahun lalu di pegang oleh pasangan Konan dan Nagato, tahun ini akan diambil alih oleh Itachi mengingat tak lama lagi Itachi akan bertunangan, harusnya kau tidak lupa itu Sasori" Jelas Pain.

"Oh ... waktu terasa begitu singkat ya, tahun ini ternyata giliranmu Itachi" Kata Kisame.

"Hm ..." Jawab Itachi.

"Kapan tepatnya pertunanganmu itu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin dalam beberapa minggu ini, karena Sasuke kemarin sudah ada di Konoha" Jelas Itachi.

"Oh ... Adikmu itu sudah kembali ternyata, aku penasaran bagaimana tampangnya setelah hampir tiga tahun lamanya berada di LA, apa julukan 'Lucifer' masih melekat didirinya, aku sangat penasaran"

"Demi Dewa Jasin, kau terlihat sangat antusias mendengar kedatangan Sasuke, Tobi" Gerutu Hidan.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak melupakan peristiwa paling bersejarah dari Klan Bangsawan Murni yaitu Uchiha beberapa tahun yang lalu, pertama kalinya aku melihat ketiga Uchiha saling serang bahkan Itachi yang terkenal tenang pada akhirnya melibas habis adik-adiknya yang berbuntut dibuangnya Sasuke ke LA" Jelas Tobi dengan menggebu-gebu seolah penjelasan yang dia utarakan ibarat drama yang sangat menarik.

"Kalau diingat lagi bukannya itu bermula karena masalah pertunangan yang sebentar lagi akan di adakan Klan Bangsawan Murni" Sahut Konan.

"Dari dulu Klan Haruno dan Uchiha memiliki ikatan yang kuat, anak-anak dari keturunan Haruno dan Uchiha harus menikah agar keturunan Bangsawan Murni tetap ada, semacam tradisi, mengingat Klan Bangsawan Murni mulai sedikit, liat saja Tobi dia sendiri sudah bertunangan dengan Rin yang keturunan dari Klan Haruno, hanya Itachi dan dua saudaranya saja yang belum melakukan tradisi itu" Jelas Nagato.

"Itu karena calon tunangan mereka belum berumur 18 tahun Nagato, dan juga Haruno hanya memiliki anak tunggal perempuan sedangkan Uchiha dari keturunan Fugaku memiliki tiga putra, jadi keputusannya Haruno bertunangan dengan mereka bertiga tanpa ada kandidat dari Klan Uchiha yang lain, ingat keturunan Haruno langsung harus memiliki tiga tunangan sampai akhirnya Haruno harus memilih salah satunya sebagai pendamping hidup sekaligus pemimpin dari Haruno Corp. yang merupakan perusahaan inti dari perusahaan-perusahan Klan lainnya, kalau aku jadi Itachi aku juga tidak akan mau mundur" Sambung Kakuzu yang terkenal akan prinsif hidupnya 'uang adalah segalanya'

"Haruno Sakura, aku penasaran bagaimana dia sekarang terakhir dia di USC sampai umur 8 tahun kan? Karena tidak lama dia dikirim ke London, hmm ..." Kata Sasori yang di iyakan oleh para anggota Akatsuki lainnya kecuali Itachi.

"Apa kalian menikmatinya, heh" Kata Itachi datar namun menusuk yang membuat para anggota Akatsuki seketika mengatupkan mulut mereka dan beralih ketopik lain.

"Haruno Sakura, bukan karena Klan Haruno merupakan Klan tertinggi di Konoha yang mengendalikan perusahaan dari Klan lainnya, aku tidak menyerah karena Haruno Sakura memang layak di perjuangkan dan aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya" Bathin Itachi samar menyunggingkan senyum.

 **18**

 **Mansion Uchiha**

"Mulai besok kau kembali bersekolah di USC, dan tousan kali ini ingin kau jangan membuat masalah, kalau kau kembali membuat masalah, jangankan separuh saham di Uchiha Corp, seperempatnya pun tidak akan kamu dapatkan bahkan namamu akan tousan coret dari daftar nama tunangan keluarga Haruno" Jelas tousanku, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku mengerti tousan" Jawabku datar.

Di sinilah aku berada di ruang kerja tousanku, tousanku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di sini apabila dia tidak sedang kekantor, saham Uchiha sama sekali tidak membuatku berminat, satu-satunya alasanku akhirnya mau kembali ke Konoha karena pertunanganku dengan Haruno Sakura.

Alasan yang sama yang membuatku harus di buang ke LA saat umurku 14 tahun, aku benci kalau harus mengingat bahwa selain denganku Sakura juga bertunangan dengan dua saudaraku yang lain walaupun salah satunya enggan kuakui sebagai saudara, _dia_ dan Sakura yang membuat emosiku 3 tahun lalu tak terkendali, _dia_ tidak layak bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkan Haruno Sakura karena _dia_ bukan keturunan murni dari Uchiha.

Sampai saat ini aku belum bertemu dengan dua saudara ku semenjak kedatanganku dari LA, yang kutahu mereka saat ini sedang ada di USC.

Sejak dulu Uchiha dan Haruno sudah terikat, tousanku seorang Uchiha sedangkan Kaasanku Mikoto seorang Haruno, tadinya tousanku dan sepupunya Kizashi yang merupakan keturunan Uchiha bersaing untuk mendapatkan putri tunggal dari Haruno yaitu Mebuki, tousanku unggul dalam segala hal, tapi Mebuki lebih memilih pamanku Kizashi, dan akhirnya tousanku menikah dengan Mikoto yang merupakan bibi dari Sakura.

Siapapun dari keturunan Uchiha yang menikah dengan keturunan langsung Haruno maka dia lah yang berhak mengambil alih kendali dari semua perusahaan yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan perusahaan Haruno Corp dan saat ini Haruno Corp berada di bawah kepemimpinan Kizashi.

Tapi bukan karena itu aku akhirnya tidak menyerah tapi karena Haruno Sakura memang layak untuk di perjuangkan.

"Sudah 10 tahun setelah kepergiannya ke London, bagaimana sekarang dia? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Haruno Sakura" Bathinku.

 **18**

Seluruh siswa dan mahasiswa USC berkumpul di aula, setelah mendengar pengumunan dari salah satu badan eksekutif mahasiswa Akatsuki.

"Besok akan diadakan test bagi para calon siswa dan mahasiswa USC, kami dari Badan Eksekutif yang bertanggung jawab terhadap pelaksaaan test ini mengingatkan kepada kalian semua untuk tidak membuat kegiatan ini menjadi tidak lancar" Jelas Pain selaku juru bicara.

"Jika ada satu saja yang membuat kegiatan ini terhambat maka kami pastikan orang tersebut akan langsung dikeluarkan dari USC tidak peduli orang tersebut berasal darimana ataupun Klan mana"

"Jika kalian sudah paham, kalian bisa kembali ke kegiatan kalian sebelumnya" Tutup Pain.

Siswa dan mahasiswa USC mulai berhamburan keluar dari Aula, tak terkecuali para anggota Akatsuki yang juga berbaur dari semua murid USC.

Di kerumunan banyaknya murid dari USC, langkah Itachi terhenti.

"Besok dia kembali bersekolah di USC, pastikan kalian untuk tetap menjaga sikap" Kata Itachi kepada seseorang yang berada di depannya dengan tulisan tag USC 'Senior High School' dilengan kirinya.

"Hm" Jawabnya.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Itachi kembali melangkah kan kakinya meninggalkan lawan bicaranya yang masih terdiam terpaku di ruang aula USC.

Setelah hampir empat tahun lamanya terpisah akhirnya dia kembali, sebenarnya tak ada keterkejutan karena kedatangannya ke Konoha sudah lama diketahui, selain itu mereka pun tinggal di satu tempat Mansion Uchiha.

Tadinya hubungan Uchiha bersaudara ini baik-baik saja, hingga 3 tahun yang lalu sebuah fakta di ketahui oleh kedua Uchiha, bahwa salah satu dari tiga bersaudara Uchiha merupakan bukan keturunan murni dari Klan Uchiha, belum lagi salah satu nama itu ikut masuk dalam daftar nama calon tunangan keturunan langsung Haruno, Haruno Sakura.

Kalau boleh memilih seseorang itu pun tidak ingin dilahirkan dari seorang ayah keturunan Uchiha, kalau boleh memilih seseorang itu lebih memilih untuk hidup di tengah keluarga ibunya yang berasal dari Level E, tapi saat seseorang itu tahu bahwa tousannya menginginkan dia untuk ikut andil dalam pertunangan ini, seseorang itu akhirnya terus bertahan.

Ya ... Uchiha Sai, seorang Uchiha yang terlahir dari sebuah hubungan perselingkuhan, Uchiha Fugaku yang saat itu berstatus suami dari Mikoto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya saat dulu mereka masih berstatus pelajar USC dimana cinta pertamanya itu merupakan wanita dari kelas sosial rendah atau biasa di sebut Level E yang menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa bersatu.

Cinta yang dulu belum terselesaikan saat mereka masih remaja, karena ketidakberdayaan mereka, tapi setelah mereka lebih dewasa mereka mengambil keputusan yaitu menikah diam-diam hingga akhirnya lahirlah Sai bertepatan dengan lahirnya Sasuke.

Shimura Hana yang merupakan istri gelapnya Fugaku meninggal tepat setelah melahirkan Sai, Mikoto yang sudah tahu perselingkuhan Fugaku demi melindungi nama baik Klan dan harga dirinya akhirnya mau untuk merawat Sai yang kemudian diakui anak kedua Mikoto terlahir kembar tidak identik yaitu Sasuke dan Sai.

Hanya Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tahu kebenarannya, hingga tanpa sengaja empat tahun lalu Sasuke dan Itachi mengetahuinya.

Sai sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, sejak mereka masih kecil saat umur mereka 8 tahun, saat itu jika bukan karena mendengar pembicaraan antara Fugaku dan Kizashi kalau ketiga anaknya akan di tunangkan dengan Sakura yang artinya itu Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai, mungkin Sai sudah kembali ke keluarga ibunya.

Bukan karena calon tunangannya keturunan Klan terpandang tapi karena calon tunangannya adalah Haruno Sakura, wanita yang layak untuk di perjuangkan.

 **TBC**

 _Seseorang tidak akan berjuang sekeras itu jika dia tidak menyukainya – Silica_

Fic ini akan menjadi fic terpanjang yang pernah aku kerjakan, satu persatu tiap tokohnya akan aku uraikan begitu juga dengan konflik, intrik juga korelasi antar para tokoh.

Alurnya juga akan sangat lambat berharap para reader gakkan bosan.

Terimakasih buat yang udah pada review

Shanzec, Luca Marvel, Artika, TFT UchiHaruno dll

Seperti biasa reviewnya plisss ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

 **18**

Hari yang dinanti bagi para calon siswa, siswi dan mahasiswa dari kalangan Level E yang bermimpi menjadi bagian dari murid USC, ya hari dimana test beasiswa bagi 10 siswa dan mahasiswa yang beruntung lulus dalam test yang diadakan setiap tahunnya di USC, para calon murid mulai berdatangan salah satunya siswa dari Senior High School Konoha yang merupakan salah satu sekolah negeri terbaik di Konoha, wanita bersurai kuning itu begitu bersemangat untuk bisa masuk menjadi salah satu murid dari USC bersama sahabatnya yang juga memiliki mimpi yang sama, Shion dan Matsuri berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang USC, bangunan modern bergaya Eropa, saat tiba di depan masuk bangunan langkah Shion terhenti.

Dengan melebarkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata, menghirup dalam-dalam udara disekitar bangunan megah USC, saat Shion membuka matanya, dirinya tersentak, tatapan matanya terkunci saat fokus matanya tertuju pada salah satu siswa USC yang berada di atas bangunan megah tersebut, seseorang yang merupakan alasan utamanya mengikuti test ini.

"Ada apa Shion?" Tanya Matsuri, saat melihat Shion yang terdiam dan mengikuti arah pandangan Shion.

Shion menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Matsuri sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa hari ini Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihakku" Jawab Shion dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki bangunan USC.

 **18**

"Para calon test mulai berdatangan, lihat cara mereka berpakaian dan seragam sekolah mereka, uch ... membuat mataku sakit" Kata salah satu siswa USC yang saat ini berkumpul membentuk kelompok diatas bangunan USC, lantai 2 bangunan USC yang terlihat seperti teras rumah, biasanya memang dijadikan para siswa dan mahasiswa berkumpul hanya untuk melihat pemandangan atau pun hanya untuk menghirup udara segar, tempat yang strategis.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Ino, menurutku mereka justru terlihat manis"

"Matamu benar-benar harus di periksa Naruto, orang-orang seperti mereka itu hanya akan merusak pemandangan di bangunan USC ini saja, aku heran kenapa USC memiliki tradisi ini sekarang, lihat saja sebagian siswa dan mahasiswa dari Level E yang bersekolah di sini mereka semua sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi kemampuan intelektual diantara kita"

"Kau tahu Naruto, kau itu memiliki hobby paling aneh, hobby bergaul dengan orang-orang Level E, sedangkan kau sendiri merupakan salah satu Klan Bangsawan Murni, padahal sudah ada Hinata yang selalu di sampingmu tapi kau lebih sering mengabaikannya" Jelas Ino

"Ino-chan, Naruto-kun tidak pernah mengabaikanku" Sahut Hinata.

"Kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri Ino" Kata Sai tanpa melirik Ino sedikit pun, tetap mempertahankan fokus matanya kesebuah buku yang berada di tangannya.

Ino sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud dari kata-kata Sai, Yamanaka Ino merupakan salah satu Klan Bangsawan di Konoha, orang tuanya merupakan pemilik Yamanaka Corp yang bergerak di bidang fashion di bawah kepemimpinan tousannya Inoichi, walaupun begitu tetap dibawah pengawasan Haruno Corp, dan Ino sudah bertunangan dengan penerus Hyuga Corp salah satu Klan Bangsawan Murni di Konoha, Hyuga Neji dan seperti pernyataan Sai, Neji memang sering mengabaikan keberadaan Ino sebagai tunangannya.

Pertunangan mereka dilakukan atas dasar sebuah tradisi Klan Bangsawan seperti Klan Bangsawan lainnya, walaupun tidak seperti tradisi yang dilakukan Klan Bangsawan Murni Haruno dan Uchiha, Klan Bangsawan Murni selain Klan Haruno dan Uchiha boleh bertunangan dengan Klan lainnya dengan catatan Klan tersebut masih keturunan bangsawan, seperti yang terjadi dengan Ino dan Neji.

"Cih .." Kata Ino dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung sebelah kirinya, Hyuga Neji yang nampak tidak tertarik dengan percakapan beberapa temannya.

"Hah ... Terserah kau saja lah Ino" Sahut Naruto santai, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan kebawah, memperhatikan para calon murid USC.

"Eh ..." Kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto saat fokus matanya melihat para calon peserta test.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang membuatnya tersentak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata" Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang terlihat tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah fokus pandang Naruto, Hyuga Hinata merupakan tunangan dari Namikaze Naruto

hanya menghela napas.

 **18**

Ku lajukan mobil sport _Lamborgini_ memasuki gerbang masuk bangunan USC, begitu roda mobilku berputar memasuki gerbang tersebut, laju mobilku harus terhambat karena banyaknya para calon test siswa dan mahasiswa USC, aku berdecak kesal melihatnya, salah satu tradisi bodoh USC setiap tahunnya, tradisi yang katanya untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi para Level E yang memiliki otak cerdas untuk bersaing dan sukses saat lulus nanti karena bisa di pastikan lulusan USC akan sangat gampang mendapatkan pekerjaan tapi menurutku tradisi ini jauh dari tujuan yang sering di sampaikan penanggung jawab USC yang tak lain adalah kaasanku Uchiha Mikoto, atas dasar apa aku berpendapat seperti itu? Kalau memang niat mereka memberikan beasiswa kepada siswa ataupun mahasiswa dari kalangan Level E harusnya semuanya saja yang gratis tapi yang gratis cuma paket studinya saja diluar itu semua mereka tetap harus bayar dan itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit, pada kenyataannya para Klan Bangsawan sedang memperlihatkan kepada para kalangan Level E bahwa kami berbeda dengan kalian, bahwa inilah Klan Bangsawan dan kalian jangan coba-coba untuk memasuki ranah yang bukan hak kalian.

"Cih" Kesal karena perjalananku ke USC terhambat justru saat aku sudah berada di dalam bangunan tersebut.

Ku tekan klakson mobilku berkali-kali yang sialnya justru sekarang aku menjadi pusat perhatian belum lagi atap mobilku yang ku biarkan terbuka, ya aku sengaja membuka atap mobilku untuk memudahkanku memandang kota Konoha, kuakui walaupun ada perasaan benci harus kembali ke sini tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa perasaan rindu lebih mendominasi dan aku melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini, hari pertamaku kembali ke USC justru adalah hari dimana test calon murid USC sedang dilaksanakan.

Dari dulu aku paling tidak suka melihat pandangan orang-orang terhadapku, ku edarkan pandanganku dan orang yang ku cari tepat berada tak jauh dari pandangan mataku, tanpa perlu aku berteriak orang tersebut sudah tahu maksudku, menghampiriku.

Ku serahkan mobilku ke orang tersebut, tepatnya Security USC untuk membawa mobilku ke area parkir USC dan ku putuskan berjalan kaki memasuki bangunan USC hingga satu suara yang sangat ku kenal menghentikan langkahku.

"Woi Teme ..." Teriaknya dari lantai 2 bangunan USC sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku hanya mendengus saat suara itu mengusik pendengaranku, tidak perlu memicingkan mata untuk memastikan suara tersebut karena hanya satu orang saja yang memanggilku seperti itu si Dobe, si bodoh, si rubah dari Klan Bangsawan Murni Namikaze, tunangan Hyuga Hinata julukan yang pantas buat Namikaze Naruto.

 **18**

"Apa kau bermaksud ikut bergabung dengan para calon murid USC mengikuti test hari ini Teme?" Kembali Naruto meneriakkan kalimat yang di tujukan kepada orang yang saat ini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan USC, sedangkan teman-temannya yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto hanya terkikik mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

Mereka semua yang saat ini berada di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto, mereka; Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, dan Sabaku No Gaara sangat tahu bagaimana hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, persahabatan yang unik karena saat mereka bersama maka perdebatanlah yang terjadi, kadang saling menjatuhkan dan mempermalukan satu sama lain tapi dibalik itu mereka saling peduli.

"Kau jahat sekali Naruto" kata Ino geli.

"Akhirnya Lucifer kembali ke habitatnya" kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Neji setelah beberapa menit mereka berkumpul di sini.

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Lucifer ini?" Sambung Gaara sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah Sai.

"Kurasa USC tidak akan membosankan, hanya menghitung hari _dia_ akan kembali juga kan" Kali ini Shikamaru ikut menimpali.

"Sai ..." Naruto menyikut lengan Sai yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sai menutup buku yang dari tadi dibacanya, memandang kearah teman-temannya sesama Klan Bangsawan dan tersenyum

"Kami rivalkan, tentu saja akan sangat menarik" Katanya dan kembali membuka lembaran buku yang tadi sempat ditutupnya.

Semua mata memandang Sai kemudian Sasuke yang sudah memasuki bangunan USC tanpa dijanjikan semuanya menghela napas, mereka semua sangat tahu bagaimana hubungan Uchiha bersaudara beberapa tahun terakhir ini, padahal masih sangat jelas diingatan mereka bahwa Uchiha bersaudara sangat kompak dimana pun berada tapi entah apa yang melatar belakangi pecahnya hubungan Uchiha bersaudara ini yang mereka tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan pertunangan Klan Bangsawan Murni antara Klan Haruno dan Klan Uchiha tanpa mereka ketahui ada faktor lain yang mendominasi.

 **18**

Pintu mansion itu terbuka setelah beberapa kali bunyi bell yang kunjung ditekan tanpa jeda itu dan sungguh hal yang tak terduga saat wanita yang sudah berusia banyak ini namun masih tetap terlihat muda melihat siapa pelaku yang dengan sengaja membuat keributan di pagi hari dikediaman Klan Bangsawan Murni paling di segani di Konoha.

"Surprise ..." Teriaknya dan langsung memeluk wanita yang telah membukakan pintu mansionnya.

"Sakura" Terkejut, Mebuki benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan putri tunggalnya, seingatnya putrinya ini akan pulang ke Konoha dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

" I miss U Mom" Katanya dan melangkah memasuki mansion yang sudah 10 tahun di tinggalkannya.

"Kau benar-benar sukses membuat Kaasan terkejut, tunggu sampai tousanmu tahu kepulanganmu yang mendadak ini" Peringatan secara tersirat dari Mebuki.

Sakuranya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah ibunya

"Tousan tidak akan mampu menghukumku kaasan" Kata Sakura di sertai cengiran.

Dari Sakura kecil, dia memang sering melakukan hal yang tak terduga, naik bus kesekolah padahal dia memiliki beberapa mobil mahal berbaris rapi di garasi mansionnya, bermain hujan saat musim hujan, bermain salju saat musim salju dan banyak lagi hal-hal diluar karakter seorang Klan Bangsawan Murni yang mengalir di dalam darah dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Terus bagaimana dengan reaksi kedua orang tuanya dengan sifat menyimpang dari anak semata wayangnya itu? Jawabannya mereka tidak pernah mengekang ruang gerak Sakura, Sakura wajib bersyukur memiliki seorang Ibu seperti Mebuki dan seorang ayah seperti Kizashi tidak seperti para tetua Haruno lainnya kedua orang tuanya sangat demokratis dan flexible, Sakura sendiri sangat tahu posisinya dan dia orang yang sangat bisa menempatkan diri, bahkan para tetua Haruno yang memiliki pola pikir yang cenderung kolot ataupun konvensional tidak mampu menolak pesona Haruno Sakura, penerus Klan Haruno yang selalu membawa suasana ceria disetiap kehadirannya.

Mebuki menghela napas kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah putri tunggalnya itu, Sakura benar, tousannya tidak akan mampu menghukumnya bahkan bukan hanya tousannya saja, karena putrinya memang mempesona dengan caranya sendiri.

 **18**

"Jadi kapan rencana kau kembali ke USC?" Tanya tousanku

Haruno Kizashi, tousanku begitu mendengar kabar kepulanganku yang di infokan oleh kaasanku via telepon langsung kembali ke Mansion padahal tinggal 100 meter lagi mobil yang mengantarkan tousanku memasuki perusahaan yang tousanku pimpin Haruno Corp.

"Entahlah ..." kataku santai.

"Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan, aku masih ingin menikmati kota Konoha, juga mau mengunjungi Panti Asuhan Haruno sudah lama sekali, aku merindukan teman-temanku disana, bagaimana kabarnya Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shion dan Matsuri" Jelas Sakura.

"Hmm ... Kaasan dengar mereka ikut test calon murid USC hari ini"

"Benarkah kaasan? Semoga mereka semua lulus tapi kalau mereka lulus bagaimana dengan biaya diluar paket belajar mereka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja, setelah aktifitas belajar berakhir setiap harinya mereka bekerja di cafe milik Kaasanmu, dengan gaji yang mereka dapatkan beberapa tahun ini, tousan yakin mereka mampu membagi penghasilan mereka untuk keperluan pribadi mereka"

"Tousan dan kaasanku memang yang paling the best" Kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh ya, kaasan, tousan ... rahasiakan kepulanganku ya" Mohonku dengan menampilkan puppy eyes andalanku.

Tousan dan kaasan memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati beberapa hari kedepan sebelum aku mulai kembali ke USC dengan tenang lagipula aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada mereka semua" Kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Tousan dan kaasanku ikut tersenyum "Baiklah ..." Kata mereka.

 **TBC**

 _(Kebenaran bukan dilihat dari bentuk luarnya saja, meskipun kita tak bisa mempercayainya tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya – Armin)_

 **Thank For:**

 **Aka-chan, Suket alang alang, Rainasakura, Saki, Hanazono yuri, Luca Marvel, Ita dan AsahinaUchiHaruno Shafa yang udah pada menyediakan waktu buat meninggalkan jejak ^_^**

 **Kembali reviewnya di tunggu ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

 **18**

Kantin USC merupakan salah satu tempat teramai saat seperti ini, saat matahari tepat berada di tengah yang artinya waktunya makan siang dan bersantai setelah beberapa jam sebelumnya bergelut dengan kegiatan belajar.

Sekelompok siswa USC dengan tag USC 'Senior High School' nampak berada di tengah meja makan yang membentuk lingkaran, sekelompok siswa dari Klan Bangsawan.

"Jadi minggu pertama giliran dia" Kata salah satu dari mereka dengan nada tidak suka yaitu Naruto yang diikuti tatapan teman-temannya kearah pandangan Naruto, meja makan yang terdiri dari dua meja dan 4 kursi membentuk persegi yang berada di pojok sebelah kiri, nampak seorang siswa laki-laki sedang menyantap bekal makan siangnya dengan wajah tertunduk, sedangkan dua siswa yang duduk di depannya dan satu orang di sampingnya entah sedang melakukan apa terhadap siswa laki-laki yang sedang menunduk tersebut tapi yang pasti, siswa tersebut sedang menjadi target bullyng.

"Namanya Lee, yang kudengar dia anak dari seorang tukang kebun yang bekerja di kediaman Kimimaru, orang yang sedang duduk di depannya itu" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah ... Ini semua karena ulah dua kembar Uchiha ini" Lanjut Ino sambil menunnjuk oknum yang dimaksud, Sasuke dan Sai yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Ya ... semua berawal dari Sasuke dan Sai, entah apa sebabnya saat itu Sai dan Sasuke marah dengan salah satu siswa USC yang sialnya dari kalangan Level E lalu membully siswa tersebut, akhirnya aksi duo kembar Uchiha itu menjadi semacam tradisi di sekolah tersebut, walaupun mereka sendiri hanya melakukan satu tindakan bullyng, dan itu hanya berlaku bagi siswa dari kalangan Level E seperti yang dilakukan Kimimaru dan teman-temannya kepada Lee. Salah satu alasan kenapa Sasuke dan Sai di juluki Lucifer atau lebih tepatnya 'Twins Lucifer' saat mereka bersama.

Dua meja dengan empat kursi di pojok sebelah kiri itulah pengadilan bagi korban bully tersebut, siapapun yang menjadi target bully akan di dudukkan di kursi tersebut dan seterusnya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan murid lainnya.

"Menjadi salah satu tradisi yang di teruskan oleh kelompok anak-anak orang kaya itu" Gaara ikut menimpali.

Selain Klan Bangsawan dan kalangan Level E ada lagi satu kelompok yang biasa disebut Level B dimana Level B merupakan beberapa siswa dan mahasiswa dari anak-anak orang kaya, anak-anak yang orang tuanyanya para petinggi pemerintahan seperti beberapa ada anak dari para menteri, elit politik dan lain-lain tapi diatas itu semua Klan Bangsawan lah yang paling berkuasa di Konoha.

Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Naruto sendiri merupakan salah satu dari kalangan Level B, anak dari Perdana Menteri Konoha, yang berarti Namikaze Naruto merupakan cucu dari seorang Pemimpin Negara Konoha.

Sebagian besar anggota Akatsuki sendiri merupakan dari kalangan Level B, sebut saja Pain dan Nagato yang merupakan anak dari Menteri Pertahanan, Kakuzu anak dari Menteri Keuangan, Kizame anak dari Menteri Kelautan, Deidara anak dari Menteri Perlindungan Anak, Hidan anak dari Menteri Agama dan Konan anak dari Menteri Pemberdayaan Perempuan, hanya Itachi, Obito atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Tobi dan Sasori yang merupakan keturunan Klan Bangsawan.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan kalau dia melihat itu semua" Kata Neji.

Semua yang berada di meja bundar tersebut tergelak (tertawa) mendengar pernyataan Neji.

"Aku yakin dia akan membuatku terkejut" Jawab Sai tersenyum.

"Dia akan membuat kita semua terkejut Sai" Kata Naruto yang di iyakan oleh semuanya.

"Ya ... dia selalu membuat kami semua terkejut" Bathin Sasuke.

"Memang apa yang membuat kalian terkejut" Sontak semua mata menolehkan kepala mereka saat mereka mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinga mereka, suara yang sangat mereka rindukan.

 **18**

"Sakura-chan kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau membuatku terkejut jidat"

"Memang itu tujuanku pig" Jawab Sakura acuh.

Dia Haruno Sakura yang tadi sukses membuat kami semua terkejut karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba di kantin USC, saat ini dia ikut bergabung dengan kami di Kantin dengan aku disebelah kanan dan Sai di sebelah kirinya, dapat kurasakan bahwa murid USC yang ada di kantin mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kami saat melihat sosok yang baru mereka lihat di sini, remaja bersurai merah muda yang mencolok, mataku terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip, dia tidak memakai seragam USC, berpakaian santai dengan atasan kaos di lapisi cape blazer, bawahan rok panjang namun di sisi sebelah kiri terbelah sampai ke paha, kaki jenjangnya tidak terekspos karena di dalamnya dia memakai celana panjang, untuk kaki dia memakai bots, sangat berkelas.

Dia bertransformasi menjadi remaja yang menawan, rambutnya pendek, ya dari dulu dia memang tidak suka dengan rambut panjang, menghambat pergerakan katanya saat ku tanya kenapa dia tidak pernah mencoba memanjangkan rambutnya.

"Cih ... orang-orang ini sungguh berisik" Kata Gaara yang sangat terganggu dengan sebagian murid USC yang terang-terangan membicarakan remaja yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka, Haruno Sakura.

"Abaikan saja mereka Gaara-kun" Kata Sakura cuex.

"Jadi kapan rencana kau akan kembali bersekolah Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Besok ..."

"Aku akan menjemputmu" Kataku dan Sai berbarengan. Dan pandangan kami bertemu, pandanganku dan Sai, untuk pertama kalinya kami saling melihat satu sama lain, walapun hampir satu pekan kami berdua sering bersama bergabung dengan teman yang lain tapi tak pernah sekalipun kami bertukar sapa ataupun saling tatap.

Seketika semuanya terdiam sampai tawa Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hahahaha ... terimakasih tapi aku ingin menikmati hari-hariku berangkat sekolah sendiri sampai pertunangan kita benar-benar di resmikan minggu depan, okey" Katanya ceria sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah aku dan Sai bergantian.

"Baiklah ..." Kataku lagi, dan lagi-lagi berbarengan dengan Sai.

"Kalian memang kembar sejati ya" Kalimat Sakura sukses membuat aku dan Sai tersentak.

" _Waktu istirahat telah selesai bagi semua murid USC diharap segera kembali mengikuti aktivitas yang telah ditentukan"_

Suara yang berasal dari stereo yang terletak di langit-langit kantin USC, menandakan bahwa kami harus kembali kekegiatan belajar ataupun yang ikut kelas ekstrakurikuler.

"Kami harus kembali Sakura-chan" Kata Neji yang di iyakann teman yang lain.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" Tanyaku saat teman yang lain sudah meninggalkan kantin yang sekarang sepi hanya ada aku, Sakura dan Sai.

"Aku ingin berkeliling USC sebentar, lagi pula aku belum bertemu Itachi-nii" Jawabnya.

"Kalian pergilah, jangan sampai terlambat masuk kelas" Katanya dan ...

Cup Sakura mencium pipiku kemudian mencium pipi Sai, setelahnya dia mendorong punggungku dan punggung Sai sebagai bentuk perintah untuk kami segera kembali ke kelas.

 **18**

Aku berjalan menyusuri setiap bangunan USC, sudah 10 tahun lamanya aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di sini, terakhir saat umurku baru memasuki usia 8 tahun karena saat itu pula aku di kirim ke London, berarti aku hanya pernah mengenyam pendidikan di USC selama 2 tahun saja.

Tak heran setiap murid yang melihatku memberikan tatapan bertanya dan heran.

Bangunan di sayap kiri merupakan bangunan untuk mahasiswa, di sayap kanan bangunan untuk junior high school dan tingkat dasar, sedangkan untuk senior high school sendiri berada di tengah antara sayap kiri dan kanan.

Aku terus berjalan menuju bangunan sayap kiri sebagai tujuanku selanjutnya, langkahku sempat terhenti saat ku lihat seorang siswa laki-laki dengan seragam USC untuk tingkat senior high school sedang memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, segera ku hampiri dia dan membantunya memunguti buku-buku yang bisa di bilang tidak sedikit itu, terlihat seperti buku paket buat siswa, "Apa dia ditugaskan oleh guru membawa itu kekelas? Tapi kenapa seorang diri membawa buku sebegitu banyaknya" Pikirku.

Siswa itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku saat beberapa buku yang berhasil ku kumpulkan untuk ku serahkan ke dia, sempat terkejut melihatku.

"Terimakasih ..."Katanya dan mengambil buku-buku itu dari tanganku.

"Ini semua mau di bawa kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ke kelas" Jawabnya

"Kelas apa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Kelas ..."

"Sakura ... " Sebelum dia menjawab sebuah suara memanggil namaku, ku putar badanku menuju arah suara tersebut.

"Itachi-nii .." Teriakku dan langsung saja berlari kearahnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari siswa laki-laki yang dia tolong, terus memandang punggungnya dan tersenyum.

"Sakura ya" Gumamnya dan kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi ringan, hampir sepekan sekolah di sini baru hari ini dia merasakan seperti ini karena hampir sepekan juga dia menjadi target bully, dia korban pertama karena masih ada 9 korban lainnya yang sedang menunggu giliran, karena dia merupakan salah satu siswa yang lulus test beasiswa bagi kalangan Level E seminggu yang lalu dan saat ini dia sedang menjalankan perintah dari orang yang telah membully nya membawakan buku paket siswa ke kelas Sastra Prancis.

 **18**

"Itachi-nii" Teriaknya dan dia langsung berlari kearahku dan memelukku.

Yah ... Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dia secepat ini, karena yang kutahu Sakura masih akan beberapa hari lagi baru datang ke Konoha, tapi saat aku berada di koridor bangunan sayap kiri, mataku tak sengaja melihat surai merah muda yang sedang berjongkok mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena posisinya membelakangiku, hingga ku coba memanggilnya untuk memastikan apakah dugaanku benar, dan memang ternyata itu dia.

"Huaaa ... Itachi-nii makin tampan saja" Katanya masih dengan posisinya memelukku,.

Cup ... Sakura mencium pipiku, aku tidak kaget dengan tindakannya itu karena dulu saat kami masih kecil dia sering melakukan ini terhadapku yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sai saat itu merajuk yang akhirnya membuat Sakura tidak hanya mencium pipiku tapi juga Sai dan Sasuke.

Dari kecil kami Uchiha bersaudara sudah tahu akan takdir kami untuk merebut hati seorang Sakura, tapi jujur saja dari kecil pun aku memang sudah memiliki rasa ketertarikan tersendiri terhadapnya, gadis kecil bersurai merah muda yang bertransformasi menjadi remaja menawan.

Tidak ada yang bisa menampik pesona seorang Haruno Sakura, dia cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

"Syukurlah aku bertemu kamu di sini, jadi aku tidak perlu mengelilingi bangunan ini" Katanya lagi, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku

"Ternyata sengaja mencariku" Bathinku.

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan Itachi-nii? Aku ini tunanganmu" Kataku,.

Ku lihat dia nyengir dan bergelayut manja di tanganku.

"Nanti kalau pertunangan kita sudah resmi, jadi bersabarlah seminggu lagi, okey" Katanya sambil menyentil hidungku.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya dan beralih melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku.

"Aku ada kelas tennis, kau mau ikut? Sudah lama kan" Ajakku.

"Tentu saja aku mau, sudah lama sekali tidak bermain tennis dengan Itachi-nii sebagai lawanku" Katanya antusias

"Hoho ... apa nona muda kita ini bisa mengalahkanku?" Tantangku.

Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka, mulutnya cemberut.

"Jangan meremehkanku ya" Gerutunya.

Aku tertawa mendengar gerutuannya, ku rangkul dia dan membawanya masuk ke bangunan sayap kiri.

 **18**

Saat ini dilapangan tennis yang terbuka, Itachi dan Sakura sedang bertanding dengan serunya, tak jarang seruan-seruan saling menjatuhkan terlontar dari bibir mereka berdua, belum lagi beberapa penonton di pinggir lapangan ikut meneriakkan semangat seperti kelompok Akatsuki yang sedang asyik menonton pertandingan yang tak biasa dilakukan Itachi.

"Ayo Sakura, go go go" Teriak Deidara.

"Sakura-chan ... "Teriak Tobi

"Apa hanya segini saja kekuatanmu Itachi-nii" Kata Sakura meremehkan.

Itachi menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan.

"Tadi aku hanya mengalah Sakura-chan tapi kali ini, kau lihat aku akan sangat serius dan kau wajib memenuhi keinginanku kalau aku menang" Tantang Itachi.

Sakura senyum mengejek.

"Baiklah ..." Katanya lagi dan kembali mengayunkan raketnya.

Sedang dipinggir lapangan anggota Akatsuki tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Itachi bisa menjadi kekanakan disaat dia sedang bersama Sakura.

"Sudah lama ya" Kata Konan.

Semua anggota Akatsuki sangat dekat dengan Sakura saat mereka masih kecil dulu, dan mereka semua tahu bagaimana sifat Itachi jika sedang bersama Sakura.

"Bahkan orang yang tenang bisa terlihat kekanakan jika berhadapan dengan si surai merah muda itu" Nagato ikut menimpali.

"Sakura-chan itu menyenangkan, aku sangat menyukainya" Kata Dei dan semua juga setuju dengan pemikiran Dei.

Pertandingan tennis antara Sakura dan Itachi akhirnya selesai dengan kemenangan Itachi, Sakura berjalan kepinggir lapangan bergabung bersama anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Satu-satunya olahraga yang kuikuti tanpa pernah absen adalah tennis saat aku di London, tujuanku cuma satu agar bisa mengalahkan Itachi-nii, tapi liat hari ini aku malah kalah telak, huaaa ... Konan-nee ini sungguh tidak adil" Adu Sakura kepada Konan dan memeluknya.

Itachi dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura, bahkan Itachi tanpa sadar membelai surai merah muda itu.

"Permainan tennismu berkembang pesat Sakura, aku sampai benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku lho untuk mengalahkanmu" Jelas Itachi.

"Iya, pergerakanmu juga terlihat lihai, aku bahkan bisa menjamin kamu menang andai kamu tidak berpenampilan seperti sekarang" Dei ikut menenangkan Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ada di USC?" Tanya Nagato.

"Oh ... aku perlu daftar program studi karena mulai besok aku sudah kembali ke sini" Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kalau cuma buat melihat daftar program study bukannya cukup dengan buka blog USC?" Kizame ikut menimpali.

"Memang, tapi aku ingin melihat bangunan yang digunakan buat kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, seperti gedung olahraga ini contohnya layak atau tidak, nyaman buatku atau tidak"

"Kau memang benar-benar keturunan Haruno" Kata Kakuzu.

"Lalu program apa saja yang akan kamu ambil?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kalau untuk Program Paket Study tambahan aku ambil: Sains, musik (piano dan biola), management walaupun nantinya bukan aku yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Haruno Corp tapi kurasa hal itu penting untuk dipelajari terus sastra prancis dan sastra jepang ini penting karena Konoha merupakan wilayah Jepang, terakhir sejarah Konoha",

"Aku perlu tahu banyak tentang tradisi para tetua Klan Bangsawan dari sejarah Konoha"

"Lalu untuk ekstrakurikulernya wajib memilih minimal tiga ya, kelas memanah dan wushu, untuk yang lainnya belum kuputuskan" Jelas Sakura.

"Wushu? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Itachi

"Sejak di London, aku sering ikut kejuaraan wushu mewakili sekolahku" Jawab Sakura.

Aku menghela napasku, ternyata begitu banyak waktu yang terlewatkan hingga aku baru sadar, Sakura memang bukan lagi anak kecil.

"Besok kau mulai masuk sekolahkan, besok aku jemput" Ajakku.

"Ah ... tidak usah, besok dan seterusnya sebelum pertunangan kita resmi aku berangkat sendiri saja"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain juga heran dengan penolakan Sakura.

"Kalau aku besok berangkat sekolah dengan Itachi-nii, duo kembar itu akan merajuk dan aku lagi ingin menghemat tenagaku, Itachi-nii pasti tahu kan gimana kalau mereka merajuk" Jelas Sakura.

Tentu saja aku sangat tahu, mereka berdua akan sangat menyusahkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku antar pulang"

 **TBC**

 _Baik buruknya kehidupan seseorang sesungguhnya berada dalam kendali hati, pikiran, ucapan dan perbuatan orang itu sendiri._

 **Thank to:**

 **Guest, Ita, rainacherry, Luca Marvel dll yang udah review.**

 **Reviewnya kembali ditunggu ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

 **18**

Kelas Golf merupakan salah satu kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang ada di USC, saat ini beberapa siswa senior high school sedang mengikutinya, kebanyakan siswa yang ikut di ekstrakurikuler ini adalah siswa dari kalangan Level B dan Klan Bangsawan.

"Kau ingat saat di kantin tadi Karin?" Tanya Tayuya salah satu murid USC dari kalangan Level B.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakan apa yang kulihat di kantin tadi" Jawab Karin.

"Aku penasaran siapa gadis pink itu, dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan para Klan Bangsawan apalagi dengan duo kembar Uchiha"

"Yang jelas aku tidak menyukai si pinky itu" Kata Karin

Suigetzu yang saat itu hanya mendengarkan percakapan dua sahabat itu tiba –tiba tertawa.

"Hahahaha ... kalau aku yang jadi Sasuke, aku tentu lebih memilih si pinky itu daripada kamu Karin"

"Diam kau ..." Geram Karin

"Kau sengaja ikut semua kegiatan USC yang ada Sasuke tapi lihat apa Sasuke melirikmu? Naruto yang merupakan sepupumu saja tidak menganggapmu ada apalagi Sasuke" Kata Suigetsu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah barat dimana Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji dan Ino berada.

Karin ikut mengarahkan pandangannya kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"Akan aku buat dia melihatku" Kata Karin.

Tayuya dan Suigetsu saling pandang, sama-sama hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, Karin begitu percaya diri kalau dia pasti bisa menaklukkan hati sang Lucifer padahal semua juga tahu takdir Klan Bangsawan Murni Uchiha harus menikah dengan Klan Bangsawan Murni Haruno, sedangkan Karin? Uzumaki Karin hanya kebetulan anak dari seorang politikus Orochimaru walaupun Level B tapi tak bisa disandingkan dengan Klan Bangsawan apalagi Bangsawan Murni, beda kelas.

 **18**

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan masuk kelas?" Tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari stik golf, memasang kuda-kuda untuk siap memukul bola golf.

"Sakura melarangku dan Sai bolos kelas, lagipula dia bilang masih ingin berkeliling USC, mungkin sekarang dia ada di bangunan sayap kiri" Jawab Sasuke.

Ada nada tidak suka saat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Ho ho ho ... kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? Cemburu heh, Sakura bertemu dengan Itachi" Goda Naruto.

Sasuke memandang tajam kearah Naruto

"Cih ..."

"Tunangannya Sakura bukan hanya dirimu saja Sasuke" Kata Neji.

"Aku tidak peduli saat ini Sakura bersama siapa pada akhirnya Sakura akan memilihku" Sahut Sasuke percaya diri kemudian memukul bola golfnya.

 **18**

 **Di Kelas Memanah**

"Jadi seminggu lagi pertunanganmu diresmikan?" Tanya Gaara

"Hmm ..." Jawab Sai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang memanah.

"Hari itu tepat umur Sakura 18 tahun, saatnya tradisi Klan Uchiha dan Haruno diresmikan" Shikamaru ikut menimpali sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Sai yang saat itu duduk di tepi.

"Giliranmu Sai ..." Lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

Sai beranjak dari duduk dan mengambil busurnya.

"Jadi hanya Sai yang akan mewakili kelas memanah dalam ajang kompetisi antar sekolah yang akan diadakan di sekolah Konoha High School"

"Sudah sangat jelas Gaara, karena aku mewakili kelas shogi sedangkan kau mewakili kelas sains, memangnya siapa yang bisa menandingi Sai di kelas memanah kecuali aku dan kamu" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Hm ... Kau benar Shikamaru"

"Hah ... Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? Sungguh merepotkan tumbuh ditengah-tengah Klan Bangsawan Murni" Kata Shikamaru kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring, siap untuk tidur.

Gaara mendengus melihat tingkah Shikamaru dan tak ingin ambil pusing karena hal ini sudah biasa dilihatnya, pandangannya beralih kearah Sai yang sudah menarik busurnya dan panah itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

Gen Uchiha benar-benar menakjubkan.

 **18**

Taman USC berhadapan dengan kelas memanah, dari taman situ siswa maupun mahasiswa bisa melihat aktivitas para murid yang berada di kelas memanah, danau kecil yang menghiasi taman merupakan salah satu tempat favorite para murid USC terutama murid dari kalangan Level E, sekumpulan siswa dari kalangan Level E Senior High School berkumpul dengan selembar kertas masing-masing berada ditangan mereka.

"Hah ... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus ambil kelas apa di kegiatan ekstrakurikuler" Kata Kiba memecah keheningan.

"Kalau aku akan ambil kelas tataboga, diantara yang lain kelas itu yang paling murah"

"Kegiatan ektrakurikuler wajib diikuti siswa minimal tiga kegiatan Choiji dan kau baru memutuskan satu"

"Kau sendiri Shion, memangnya sudah memutuskan akan masuk kelas apa?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Tentu saja sudah, aku akan ikut Kelas Merangkai Bunga, Announcer dan Photografer" Jawab Shion yakin.

"Kelas itu bukannya termasuk kelasnya para bangsawan, kamu yakin dengan itu Shion?" Tanya Shino.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir selama ini aku kerja untuk apa kalau bukan untuk sekolah di sini" Jawab Shion dengan semangat.

"Tapi merangkai bunga, penyiar dan photografer seperti bukan gaya mu Shion" Matsuri menimpali.

Shion hanya menampilkan cengirannya, tentu saja itu memang bukan gayanya tapi masuk kelas ektrakurikuler itu jelas bukan tanpa tujuan.

"Kau Matsuri apa sudah memutuskan? Besok hari terakhir bagi kita untuk mengumpulkan form ini" Kembali Kiba bertanya.

"Entahlah ... Mungkin aku sudah memilih beberapa tapi itu juga belum 100% yakin" Jawab Matsuri.

"Sekolah di USC ternyata tidak semudah yang kupikirkan, dan bersiap-siaplah kalian, karena besok akan ada diantara kita yang menggantikan posisi Lee"

"Kau benar Choiji, suka tidak suka memang sudah nasib kita, aku cuma berharap nasib kita tidak seburuk Lee" Kata Kiba yang diaminin yang lain kecuali Matsuri yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kiba karena matanya tiba-tiba tidak bisa dialihkan dari kelas memanah.

 **TBC**

 _(Belajarlah untuk mengagumi bukan iri, untuk memuji bukan merayu, untuk menghargai bukan meniru dan hidupmu akan lebih berarti)_

Kembali saya jelaskan kalau fic ini alurnya akan sangat lambat/bertahap dan salah satu fic terpanjang karya saya semoga para reader tetap setia dan sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini.

 **Thank to:**

 **Suket alang alang (Sorry idenya mentok jadi Cuma dapat segini), Luca Marvel (Belum tahu tapi untuk sementara Sakura membiarkan pembullyian terjadi), Ita (Sama, aku juga tapi diantara kelompok Akatsuki Dei lah yang paling cocok , menurutku) dll**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

 **18**

 _Taman belakang hotel Zeus milik Hyuga Corp begitu sepi, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di dalamnya yang saat ini sedang berlangsung pesta perayaan ulang tahun ke-8, sulung dari Klan Bangsawan Murni Hyuga, Hyuga Neji._

 _Bocah berusia 8 tahun bersurai pirang itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang sepi dan minim cahaya itu, menangis sendirian, menangis karena gaunnya tidak sengaja terinjak oleh salah satu tamu yang mengakibatkan gaun tersebut robek._

" _Kenapa menangis sendirian di sini?" Tanya seseorang kepada bocah pirang itu._

" _Gaunku robek dan itu membuatku sedih" Jawab bocah tersebut tanpa berniat melihat siapa yang telah menegurnya, dia tidak perlu repot-repot menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat orang tersebut karena bocah pirang itu terlalu larut dengan gaunnya._

" _Gaun itu terlihat baik-baik saja" Katanya dan menjatuhkan sebuah sapu tangan ke pangkuan bocah perempuan yang bersurai pirang tersebut._

" _Hapus air matamu dan cepatlah kembali kedalam, aku jamin takkan ada yang menyadari gaunmu robek" Katanya sambil lalu._

 _Bocah perempuan bersurai pirang itu tersentak saat sapu tangan itu terjatuh kepangkuannya, dia juga terkejut dengan kalimat yang diucapkan seseorang itu, di tolehkan kepalanya tapi seseorang itu sudah membalikkan badan menuju ke dalam hotel._

 _Yamanaka Ino bocah bersurai pirang mengambil sapu tangan itu dan menghapus jejak-jejak airmatanya._

" _Arigato ... Neji-kun" Katanya tersenyum sambil menatap sapu tangan itu._

 **18**

Ino dan Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas merangkai bunga, kelas merangkai bunga terletak di lorong berdekatan dengan bangunan sayap kanan, sebelum mencapai tempat itu mereka harus melewati ruangan untuk kelas judo, langkah Ino terhenti saat berada tepat di depan pintu kelas judo.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah ... tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku ada urusan sebentar, kau duluan lah ke kelas" Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku duluan kalau begitu" Kata Hinata dan berlalu dari hadapan Ino.

Ino masih terpaku di depan kelas judo, dimana kelas itu merupakan kelas yang saat ini Neji ikutin, ragu Ino membuka pintu tersebut, penasaran akan apa yang tunangannya dan siswa lain lakuin karena hanya kelas inilah satu-satunya yang tidak Ino ikutin namun diikutin oleh Neji, sebagai anak perempuan dari Klan Bangsawan kelas bela diri jelas bukan pilihan karena wanita Klan Bangsawan harus bersikap layaknya wanita yang elegant dan feminim, kecuali Sakura tentunya.

Pintu kelas tersebut terbuka, celah kecil itu tepat menampilkan sosok tunangannya, entah ada perasaan kurang nyaman yang Ino rasakan saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Hyuga Neji yang sedang duduk menunggu giliran sedang menatap seseorang, seorang remaja wanita yang sedang bertanding dengan intens, pandangannya terlihat dalam kepada remaja tersebut, remaja dengan rambut di cepol dua khas orang-orang China.

Sesak itu yang saat ini Ino rasakan, sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas judo tersebut Ino menggenggam sapu tangan yang tidak pernah dia lepaskan kemanapun ia pergi, tak pernah lupa membawa sapu tangan itu, sapu tangan yang di ujung nya terdapat sulaman 'Hyuga Neji'.

 **18**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menggunakan ini? Ini salah satu peraturan tetap USC Sakura-sama"

"Aku tahu Mikoto-san, 1 minggu saja, hanya 1 minggu aku tidak akan memakai tag nama itu" Jawab Sakura yang saat itu berada di ruang penanggung jawab Uchiha School Corp.

"Apa kau punya alasan khusus? Karena bagaimana pun, Kizashi-sama memberikan tanggung jawab terhadapku, harap anda mengerti Sakura-sama"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya Mikoto-sama, aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi para murid USC terhadapku tanpa mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya" Sakura menjelaskan.

"Tapi ..."

"Oh ayolah Mikoto baasan" Kali ini Sakura tidak menggunakan bahasa formalnya.

Mikoto menghela napasnya

"Baiklah ... hanya 1 minggu"

"Benarkah? Kau menyetujuinya? Kyaaa ... arigato Mikoto-san" Jawab Sakura histeris dan memeluk Mikoto.

"Sakura-sama ... ini di sekolahan" Mikoto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura walau begitu ada perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan, sudah lama semenjak Sakura meninggalkan Konoha dia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Di ruangan ini hanya kita berdua baasan, jadi tidak perlu khawatir ada yang melihat"

"Hah ... aku tidak akan pernah menang melawanmu" Kata Mikoto pasrah sedangkan Sakura menampilkan cengirannya saat mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Hanya aku berharap diantara ke-3 putra Uchiha, kau memilih satu diantara dua anakku"

Sakura menatap heran kearah Mikoto, Mikoto membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Itachi atau Sasuke, salah satu dari mereka"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu alasanku Sakura-sama"

"Hah ... Baiklah selama Itachi-nii atau Sasuke bisa seperti tousanku, maka akan aku pertimbangkan"

"Aku permisi dulu Mikoto-sama" Lanjut Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Mikoto.

"Seperti Kizashi-kun ya" Gumam Mikoto.

 **18**

" _Kizashi-kun sebentar lagi kita lulus kuliah, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Mikoto_

" _Hmm ... Aku ingin membuat perkebunan anggur, sudah lama aku memimpikan sebuah ladang anggur" Jawab Kizashi sambil membayangkan suasana perkebunan._

" _Kau benar-benar menyukai anggur ya?"_

" _Tentu saja Mikoto-chan, memiliki rumah di pedesaan yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon anggur itu menyenangkan, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota dan polusi udara, aku ingin menjadi seorang petani"_

" _Tapi kau tunangan dari Haruno Mebuki" Kata Mikoto lagi dengan suara lirih, ada ketidaknyamanan dalam ucapannya, rasa sesak._

" _Kau lupa, ada Fugaku, dibandingkan aku, kurasa Fugaku lebih pantas mewarisi Haruno Corp"_

" _Kalau Mebuki ternyata memilihmu, bagaimana?" Tanya Mikoto._

" _Memangnya mau bagaimana? Tentunya aku beruntungkan" Jawab Kizashi dengan santai._

 _Uchiha Kizashi adalah keturunan Klan Bangsawan Murni dari Klan Uchiha, sosok pria yang sederhana, hangat dan hamble, dia tidak pernah repot dengan gelar bangsawannya, sikapnya selalu bersahabat dengan siapa saja, membuat orang disekitarnya menyukainya termasuk aku dan Mebuki._

 _Begitu bahagianya Mebuki saat tahu bahwa Kizashi merupakan salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang menjadi tunangannya, Mebuki selalu menceritakan bagaimana dia dan Kizashi menghabiskan waktu berdua kepadaku tanpa Mebuki sadari bahwa aku pun memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Kizashi sama seperti dia._

" _Kau tidak tahu saja kalau Mebuki lebih memilihmu dibandingkan Uchiha yang lain" Bathin Mikoto._

 **TBC**

 _(Jika waktu dapat diputar banyak hal yang ingin kuperbaiki-Anonim)_

 **Thank To:**

 **Arinamour036, Luca Marvel, nurul52190 (memang judul diambil dari DraKor itu tapi jalan cerita berbeda jauh), Suket alang alang (Karakter utama jelas Sakura tapi semua karakter punya peran penting disini makanya tidak setiap chapter selalu ada Sakura ataupun karakter yang lain), Ita (gomen ... gak bisa penuhi permintaan, ide mentok), rereuchiha (nanti ada chapter dimana interaksi Shion sama karakter yang dia suka tapi kalau kamu ikutin Naruto movie yang ada karakter Shionnya pasti tahu siapa yang disuka ama Shion di movie tersebut), Guest n Aka-chan**

 **Reviewnya kembali ditunggu ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

 **18**

" _Shikamaru, kau lihat bocah perempuan bersurai merah muda dengan gaun biru malam yang sangat indah itu" Kata tousannya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya terhadap objek yang ia bicarakan._

" _Iya tousan ..." Jawab Shikamaru._

" _Dia itu seorang putri dari Klan Haruno, kau harus ingat Shikamaru kalau bocah itu orang yang harus selalu kau lindungi, kita dari Klan Nara dari dulu selalu melayani Klan Haruno bukan hanya melayani tapi harus menjunjung tinggi kesetiaan terhadap Klan itu karena seluruh Klan Nara memiliki hutang budi yang takkan pernah bisa kita bayar terhadap mereka" Jelasnya._

" _Aku mengerti dan akan selalu kuingat" Kata Shikamaru dengan terus memperhatikan bocah perempuan bersurai merah muda yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang bocah dari Klan Uchiha._

" _Tentu akan selalu kuingat" Bathinnya sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi chubinya._

 **18**

Sakura menutup pintu ruang kepala penanggung jawab USC, sebelum sempat melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pintu tersebut seketika tangannya dicekal dan ditarik menuju lorong USC yang sepi.

"Sasuke ... apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Sakura kaget saat mereka sudah berada di lorong tersebut.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung memegang kedua pipinya kemudian menciumnya, ciuman itu bukan ciuman yang lembut penuh kasih sayang, begitu banyak perasaan kekhawatiran dan kekesalan yang Sakura rasakan dalam ciuman Sasuke.

"Ugh ...Sasuke" lirih Sakura.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya bukan hanya di bibir saja, ciuman Sasuke menjalar keleher Sakura bahkan tangan Sasuke sendiripun tidak berhenti hanya disatu tempat.

"Sudah puas" Bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang Sakura ucapkan dengan santainya begitu Sasuke melepaskan kungkungannya.

Sakura menghela napas saat tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke hingga mata onyxnya langsung menatap emerald Sakura.

"Kau sedang kesal denganku?"

"Hm ..." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal?" Kembali Sakura bertanya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa kemarin" Ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kau kesal denganku hanya karena aku pulang dengan Itachi-nii"

"Kau tahu lebih jelas alasannya tanpa harus kujelaskan Sakura" Kata Sasuke mulai geram.

Sifat santainya Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke geram, buat Sasuke, tak boleh ada orang lain hanya ada dia selalu dia yang harus menjadi pusat dunia Sakura seperti halnya Sakura yang menjadi pusat dunianya.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan kata berbagi mulai sekarang Sasuke, pertunangan aku dan kalian tinggal seminggu lagi, saat pertunangan kita diresmikan saat itulah dimulai segalanya jadi biasakan itu mulai sekarang" penjelasan Sakura menghantamnya telak, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mampu berbagi mengingat mereka berdua telah lebih jauh melangkah, sangat jelas diingatannya apa yang pernah mereka lakukan saat Sakura masih berada di London.

"Aku seorang Haruno, aku punya tanggung jawab yang lebih berat daripada Klan lainnya, memilih pendamping sekaligus sebagai penerus Haruno Corp tidak segampang memilih teman kencan"

Mata Sasuke berkilat, kali ini bukan hanya sekedar geram tapi kilatan marah terpancar dimatanya dan Sakura menyadari itu.

"Jadi kau anggap aku hanya sekedar teman kencan?" Sasuke berusaha menahan kemarahannya.

"Seorang calon tunangan tidak akan melakukan hal tadi Sasuke, kau tentu tahu aturannya kan? Lagi pula bukankah dulu saat aku di London kau datang menawarkan diri sebagai teman kencan"

Kalimat-kalimat Sakura tak dapat dibalas Sasuke. Sakura menghela napasnya kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu dan aku pun sangat memahamimu tapi bisakah kau jangan membuat keadaanku menjadi sulit?" Kata Sakura lembut.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan dari Sakura perlahan kemarahannya mereda, Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa terlalu lama marah, bukan karena dia tidak bisa marah tapi marah dan kemudian mendiamkan Sakura adalah hal yang sia-sia karena Sakura bahkan jauh lebih tidak peduli jadi percuma saja kalau mau ngambek ataupun menghindar yang ada malah menyiksa diri sendiri.

 **18**

Sakura dan Sasuke beriringan memasuki ruang kelas yang ternyata sudah dimulai kegiatan belajar, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja paling atas (ruang kelas di USC seperti ruang kelas di anime Naruto, dimana letaknya seperti tangga) dimana disana sudah ada Sai.

Sakura duduk di samping Sai sedangkan Sasuke berada di sampingnya tapi beda meja.

Tidak ada tradisi perkenalan terhadap siswa baru seperti di sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya.

"Apa aku harus menjadi teman kencanmu juga, agar bisa melakukan itu" Bisik Sai saat Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sai, dan Sai yang ditatap Sakura memberikan isyarat dengan dagunya ke arah leher Sakura.

"Apa terlihat sangat jelas?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh lehernya.

Sai hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan saudaramu Sai ... kau harus lebih kreatif lagi" Kata Sakura santai tanpa Sakura sadari Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja menahan kemarahan dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari juga seseorang memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

 **18**

"Si pinky masuk kelas kita ternyata" Bisik Tayuya kepada teman sebangkunya yang tak lain Karin.

Mata Karin tak lepas dari objek bersurai merah muda yang sedang melenggangkan kakinya menuju bangku dengan diikuti Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Cih ... si jalang berwarna pink" Geram Karin.

Tayuya yang mendengar kalimat Karin, menatap tak percaya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata kasar seperti itu, kita itu kalangan terpandang dan terhormat lagipula atas dasar apa sampai kau harus bicara seperti itu" Kata Tayuya tidak suka.

"Kau tidak lihat ruam merah tercetak jelas di lehernya, tanpa perlu memicingkan mata aku bisa tahu itu ruam baru saja dibuat, apa namanya kalau bukan jalang? Dan ini masih jam sekolah" Sinis Karin.

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi aku hanya mengingatkan kamu, dari pertama dia ada d USC dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan Klan Bangsawan, aku hanya mewarningmu untuk berhati-hati atau kalau perlu membatalkan apapun rencanamu untuk si pinky itu"

Karin hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak peduli, sedangkan Tayuya hanya bisa menghela napas, Tayuya sangat mengenal Karin, dia tahu pasti Karin sangat terobsesi dengan Sasuke dimulai saat mereka sama-sama satu kelas saat di Junior High School USC sebelum Sasuke di kirim ke LA, hanya karena saat itu Sasuke menolongnya yang hampir jatuh akibat ingin mengambil buku di perpustakaan yang letak buku tersebut berada dipaling atas, hanya satu kali itu, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, Tayuya yakin tidak ingat sama sekali dengan kejadian yang membuat temannya terkesan dan terobsesi dengannya, miris.

 **18**

"Sakura-chan ... kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan kami di kantin?" Tanya Ino

"Sakura akan ke kantin Ino tapi tidak bergabung dengan kalian, karena Sakura akan bersamaku di private room" Jelas Sasuke.

Ino hanya mendengus mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, terlihat jelas Ino kesal karena Sasuke mulai memonopoli Sakura, sebagai sahabat yang 10 tahun lebih tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi tentunya Ino juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura.

"Kau tidak keberatan Sai?" Tanya Ino.

"Apapun itu Ino, selama Sakura melakukan hal dengan senang hati aku tidak akan keberatan" Jawab Sai sambil mengelus pipi Sakura yang dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Sai mengelus lembut pipi Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

Kemudian mereka semua; Ino, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka.

Hanya tersisa Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas.

"Kau sebenarnya ada urusan apa Cherry?" Tanya Sasuke begitu teman-temanya yang lain sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Kau duluan saja kekantin, nanti aku menyusul" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura mengalihkan pembicaaraan.

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini"

"Kau harus segera kekantin untuk membooking private room sebelum semua ruangan terisi kalau kau ingin hari ini aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu"

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan dengan enggan meninggalkan Sakura.

" _Kau sudah disana?"_ Tanya Sakura kepada seseorang yang sedang dia hubungi via handphone.

" _Baiklah, aku segera kesana"_ Tutup Sakura kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas.

 **TBC**

 _(Kebenaran bukan dilihat dari bentuk luarnya saja. Meskipun kita tak bisa mempercayainya, tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Armin-SnK)_

Masih pendek? Gomen chap selanjutnya akan saya usahakan lebih panjang lagi.

Terimakasih bagi yang udah review dan maaf kali ini tidak bisa balas review tapi aku tetap berharap yang mampir di fic berkenan meninggalkan jejak ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasukeUchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **danbeberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Ataukah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli** **Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

 **18**

 _Charterhouse School – Inggis, saat ini tengah ramai dikarenakan sekolah ini sedang merayakan ulang tahun yang ke 400, sekolah yang dulunya merupakan Rumah Sakit Raja James dan Thomas Sutton inilah tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu._

 _Aku sedang menyandarkan tubuhku di sisi mobil sport yang ku bawa menunggu seseorang yang ku rindukan keluar dari bangunan sekolah tersebut._

 _Dia yang membuatku menunggu begitu lama tengah berjalan santai kearahku tanpa menutupi raut keterkejutan dari wajahnya karena kedatanganku._

" _Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya._

" _Sudah jelaskan, aku ingin menemuimu"_

" _Kau melanggar peraturan Mr. Uchiha" Katanya lagi_

" _Itu kalau aku datang sebagai calon tunanganmu Cherry" Kulihat dia mengeryitkan dahinya._

" _Aku datang sebagai teman kencanmu di Prom Night nanti" Kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku._

 _Sakura tertawa melihatku yang sedang mencoba menggodanya._

" _Kau benar-benar seorang pemberontak, tidak bisakah kau menahan dirimu dua tahun lagi untuk bertemu denganku Mr. Uchiha"_

" _Aku tidak memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi Hime, menunggu dua tahun lagi hanya akan membunuhku" Jelasku._

 _Dia menghela napasnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum._

" _Jadi Mr. Uchiha apa yang bisa kau tawarkan kepadaku selain sebagai pasanganku di prom?" Katanya dengan intonasi suara yang dibuat sesexy mungkin dan jangan lupakan jari tangannya yang bermain di dada bidangku._

 _Aku hanya bisa menyeringai saat Sakura menggodanku dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung melumat bibirnya dengan ganas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari beberapa siswa lain._

Ya ... dua tahun yang lalu sebelum Sakura kembali ke Konoha, aku pernah mendatanginya ke London bukan sebagai calon tunangan tapi aku menawarkan diriku sebagai teman kencannya.

Harusnya itu tidak boleh aku maupun dua saudaraku lakukan karena peraturan dalam tradisi untuk melarang bagi kami saling bertemu sebelum pertunangan kami diresmikan, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau aku tidak memiliki cara untuk melanggar aturan tersebut, dengan dibuangnya aku ke LA justru menguntungkan buatku untuk bebas bertemu dengan Sakura karena jauh dari pengawasan para tetua Klan di Konoha.

Hah aku menghela napasku dan memijit kepalaku saat mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian yang tidak mungkin aku lupakan, dengan kejadian itu perasaanku terhadap Sakura justru semakin dalam karena kami sudah intim satu sama lain terlebih itu pertama kalinya buatku.

"Apa kejadian itu sama sekali tak ada artinya buatmu Hime" Gumamku sambil menatap langit-langit private room.

 **18**

"Anda terlambat 10 menit Sakura-sama"

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku terlambat" Balas Sakura yang terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati orang tersebut dimana sekarang posisinya Sakura membelakanginya.

"Untuk menemuimu disini pun aku harus mengorbankan waktuku hari ini, Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa dibujuk dengan gampang, dia terlalu ingin tahu semua yang kulakukan" Lanjut Sakura.

"Itu karena dia mencintai anda Sakura-sama, dia bahkan bersikap lebih protektif setelah dia menyadari bahwa kedua saudaranya juga mencintai anda"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Jadi apa anda sudah bisa menentukan siapa yang benar-benar anda pilih?" Tanyanya

"Aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk itu Shikamaru, bukan hal yang mudah untuk memilih hanya karena ketiga putra Fugaku jisan sama-sama menyukaiku"

"Aku mengerti itu, bukan hal yang mudah untuk memilih seorang pemimpin Haruno Corp. pengganti Kizashi-sama, tapi bukankah Itachi lebih unggul dari segalanya"

"Itachi-nii memiliki semua yang diperlukan sebagai penerus Haruno Corp tapi Itachi itu sangat naif dia mencintaiku tapi ... "

"Aku bisa melihat yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat tentang apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, tentang apa yang sebenanrnya Itachi-nii lakukan" Jelas Sakura.

"Anda memahami mereka semua Sakura-sama"

"Aku bisa memahami mereka karena didepanku mereka melepas topeng yang selama ini mereka pakai selain itu, bantuanmu juga sangat bermanfaat selama aku berada jauh dari mereka"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai dan Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Membaca apa yang ada di hati maupun apa yang ada di pikirannya Sai itu seperti bermain poker sedangkan Sasuke ..." ada jeda sedikit dari kalimat Sakura, menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya "Anak itu lebih sering membuatku sakit kepala" Kata Sakura kemudian dia tertawa.

"Jadi info apa yang ingin kau berikan kepadaku Shikamaru-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Seseorang sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadap anda Sakura-sama" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh ya .."

"Dan seseorang itu saat ini telah mengikuti anda" Bisiknya sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa orang yang mengikuti Sakura berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh ... aku tahu kalau aku diikuti, apa motifnya?" Walaupun orang tersebut yang mengikuti Sakura berada tidak jauh tapi dari tempat dia bersembunyi tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang sedang Sakura maupun Shikamaru bicarakan.

"Sasuke" Jawab Shikamaru.

Sakura tertawa lepas terlihat geli.

"Ini akan sangat menarik Shikamaru, kau mau bermain denganku" Katanya.

Shikamaru mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, perlahan mendekati Sakura kemudian tanpa perlu meminta ijin Shikamaru melumat bibir tipis Sakura atau yang terlihat seperti itu.

"Hah ... setelah ini sepertinya aku harus melatih kemampuan bela diriku, siapa yang bisa menduga apa yang akan Uchiha bersaudara lakukan terhadapku saat mendengar berita aku menciummu" Kata Shikamaru.

"Dan ini sangat menarik ... kuharap Temari-nee tidak akan menelanku bulat-bulat" Kata Sakura.

"Temari sangat tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan yang tak pantas terhadap anda Sakura-sama"

"Hm ... Beruntung kau memilikinya Shikamaru, andai dia seperti itu" menghela napas, "Aku harus segera kembali, Sasuke sedang menungguku" Lanjut Sakura kemudian berlari menuju kantin.

"Kalau dengan menjadi abdimu aku selalu bisa berada disisimu, aku sudah merasa bahagia, setidaknya aku lebih beruntung daripada ... dan ya, aku memang beruntung memilikinya" Gumam Shikamaru sepeninggal Sakura.

 **18**

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Gumam Karin sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Sungguh dia tak menduga dengan apa yang dia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu, saat istirahat karena dompetnya tertinggal berniat ingin mengambilnya di kelas tapi niatnya ia urungkan saat dia melihat dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, keinginan untuk tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura membuatnya mengikuti Sakura secara diam-diam dan apa yang dia lihat sungguh sangat mengejutkannya tapi juga menguntungkannya.

Karin terus berjalan dengan senyum licik tersungging diwajahnya dengan tangan menggenggam handphonenya.

Well ... Sepertinya Karin tidak tahu dengan siapa dia mencari masalah.

 **18**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

Kalimat Sakura membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hm .." Jawabku tanpa minat, kulihat dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau terlihat gelisah" Katanya lagi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, ku tarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku, Sakura tak pernah menolak apapun yang kulakukan dia justru mengalungkan tangannya keleherku.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya lembut.

Kuhela napasku memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Ini yang terakhir, terakhir aku sebagai teman kencanmu besok dan sebelum peresmian pertunangan kita, aku akan berhadapan denganmu sebagai calon tunanganmu dan setelahnya aku akan berusaha berbagi seperti yang kau inginkan" Kataku dan kulumat bibirnya menyalurkan semua apa yang aku rasakan, menyalurkan semua rasa cinta, ingin memiliki juga hasrat yang lama kupendam.

Sakura pun membalas pagutanku dengan liar, baik tanganku dan tangannya sama-sama berusaha membuka helaian kain yang menempel dibadan kami berdua tanpa melepaskan pagutan.

Dan hari ini baik aku dan Sakura tidak akan masuk kelas ekstrakurikuler.

 **18**

Berkumpulnya para tetua beserta seluruh klan bangsawan jarang terjadi, tapi hari ini seluruh klan bangsawan berkumpul di mansion yang memang di khususkan sebagai tempat tinggal para tetua klan.

"Seluruh persiapan tradisi Uchiha dan Haruno sudah 98%" Laporan dari salah satu klan bangsawan Namikaze, Minato.

"Pastikan seluruh keluarga hadir terutama kau Namikaze" Peringatan bagi seluruh klan bangsawan.

"Baik Hasirama-sama" Sahut seluruh orang yang berada di mansion serempak.

"Pastikan bocah nakal itu datang tepat waktu kalau tidak dia akan ku coret dari pewaris"

"Ya ..., saya sudah memerintahkan para pengawal untuk mencarinya dan menyeretnya pulang dan kali ini anak itu akan kembali ke Konoha untuk selamanya" Jelas Minato.

"Pastikan itu terjadi karena dia anak sulung dari Klan Namikaze, aku tidak ingin melihatnya kembali berulah biar bagaimanapun darah Klan yang mengalir ditubuhnya harus dia pertanggungjawabkan" Jelas Jiraiya

"Baik ... tousan"

 **18**

 **London-Inggris**

Di sudut kota London terlihat sekumpulan orang berseragam hitam-hitam sedang mengelilingi seorang pemuda yang sudah terkepung dan terpojok, mata pemuda itu melirik kesana kemari seolah mencari jalan melarikan diri untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah saatnya anda kembali ke Konoha tuan"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolaknya Kakashi?" Ucapnya menantang.

"Maka saya tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan tindak kekerasan, kalau perlu membuat anda pingsan sampai ketempat tujuan" Jawab sang pengawal yang tak lain adalah Kakashi.

"Cih ..."

"Kali ini tidak ada kelonggaran bagi anda tuan, karena perintah para tetua jelas, saya harus membawa anda pulang bagaimanapun caranya"

"Tradisi Klan Haruno dan Uchiha akan dilaksanakan besok lusa, jadi hari ini juga anda harus kembali"

"Bolehkah aku tidak ikut menghadiri tradisi sialan itu, heh?" Katanya sinis.

"Sayangnya jawabannya tidak! Anda hanya bisa memilih; ikut saya dengan suka rela atau saya harus melumpuhkan anda terlebih dahulu" Jelas Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut secara suka rela, mungkin aku akan buat keributan biar acara sialan itu gagal" Jawabnya.

"Terserah anda saja, Menma-sama"

 **TBC**

 _Aku tidak yakin ini berhasil atau tidak, tapi aku tetap akan mencobanya – Eren Jaeger_

Trims buat yang udah follow n fav fic ini n trims juga ama para reader yang suka rela meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, bagi para Author terutama bagiku setiap review dari para reader sangat berarti walaupun hanya satu atau dua kata "Next" atau "Lanjut" atau "Update kilat" atau sebangsanya.

Okey dech kembali reviewnya aku tunggu ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

 **Dominan Naruto POV**

 **18**

Mansion Uchiha terlihat legang hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang, kulangkahkan kaki memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai 2, kamarku tepatnya.

Kubuka gagang pintu kamarku, hal pertama yang kulihat bukan kasur _king size_ milikku melainkan seseorang yang duduk manis diatasnya, berlagak tak perduli aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarku.

Mengganti seragam sekolah dengan pakaian santai.

"Apa itu yang tadi kalian lakukan sampai tidak masuk kelas ekstrakulikuler?"

Kualihkan tatapan mataku kearah suara itu, tanpa menyahut ku lihat dia mengedikkan dagunya kearah punggungku, melalui cermin aku melihat beberapa luka goresan dipunggungku hasil karya dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Aku tak perlu ataupun repot menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada dia yang duduk di kasurku, karena luka seperti ini pernah kulihat di punggungnya dan saudaraku yang lain.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun kepadamu Sai" Jawabku.

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkan penjelasanmu" Katanya dan berlalu dari hadapanku menuju pintu keluar kamar

"Tapi ... Setidaknya ada hal", berbalik menghadapku "Diantara kita bertiga tidak ada yang mendapatkan keperawanan Sakura, itu melegakan dan terdengar adil bukan" Katanya menyunggingkan senyum kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

"Cih ..."

Keperawanan Sakura adalah misteri buatku dan mungkin buat dua saudaraku yang lain dan aku benci mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa ada lelaki lain yang berada diantara para pria Uchiha dan lelaki itu berhasil mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi hak kami tepatnya hak salah satu dari kami setelah Sakura memutuskan dengan siapa dia akan menjalani hidupnya.

 **18**

 **Mansion Hyuga**

Tempat tinggal salah satu Klan bangsawan murni, kental akan nuansa tradisional Jepang bahkan para pelayan yang bekerja di sana diwajibkan menggunakan yukata, di halaman belakang rumah terdapat teras yang menghadap kolam ikan dengan beberapa pohon, sejuk dan rindang suasana yang tercipta di sana.

Aku jarang sekali berkunjung kesini bukan karena mansion ini tidak nyaman justru sangat nyaman hanya saja perasaanku yang tidak pernah nyaman untuk berada di sini, kali inipun aku ke sini bukan tanpa alasan tapi karena sang pemilik rumah ingin bertemu denganku, Hyuga Hiashi ayah dari tunanganku menginginkan aku untuk mengawasi salah satu cabang perusahaan Hyuga yang berada di Kirigakure.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa tousanku mengirimmu ke Kirigakure."

"Ya ... Hiashi jisan ingin aku melihat prosfek kedepannya dari perusahaan itu." Jawabku

"Salah satunya tapi yang paling utama tousan ingin kau membantu Hinata dalam memimpin sebuah perusahaan, tousan berencana perusahan di Kirigakure akan di berikan kepada Hinata."

"Aku tahu itu Neji, kau keberatan Hinata akan menganbil alih perusahaan itu?"

"Tidak ... Karena mau berusaha seperti apapun Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku"

"Kau harus tahu Neji, justru kejeniusanmu itulah titik kelemahanmu, usaha dan kerja keras tidak pernah berkhianat."

Tawa Neji meledak

"Jangan bilang kau mulai peduli dengan Hinata, Naruto! Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai adikku."

"Apa harus dengan alasan cinta dulu baru boleh peduli? Alasan sebagai tunangannya sudah cukup bukan, lagipula kapan aku tidak pernah peduli dengan adikmu?"

"Jangan membuatku kembali tertawa, kita bukan lagi bocah 8 tahun."

"Oke-oke aku akui aku memang jarang peduli tapi kenapa itu sekarang menjadi masalah? Bukankah kau sendiri sebagai kakaknya tidak pernah menghiraukan adikmu yang lemah itu, jangan bilang sekarang kau mulai resfec dengannya."

"Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku tetaplah saudaranya, kekhawatiran itu ada walaupun sedikit."

Aku menghela napas

"Kadang aku berpikir andai hidup ini bisa diflashback aku ingin kembali saat kita masih berumur 8 tahun, dimana saat itu adalah saat emas kita saat dimana kita tak perlu memikirkan apapun, cukup bermain saja layaknya seorang bocah." Lanjut Neji.

"Hm ... " Jawabku mengiyakan. "Aku harus pulang" Jawabku lagi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk kami.

"Sekarang? Kau tidak menunggu Hinata? Sebentar lagi dia pulang dari les pianonya." Tanya Neji.

"Tidak perlu aku harus pulang karena semua akan berkumpul di rumah malam ini."

"Oh ... _Dia_ kembali? Itukah alasannya?"

"Ya ..." Jawabku dan pergi.

 **18**

Perasaanku hari ini sangat tidak nyaman, tak perlu menerka-nerka untuk tahu sebabnya karena hanya menghitung jam sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang yang kubenci sekaligus kusayangi akan kembali, kembali ketengah-tengah keluarga Namikaze setelah hampir 3 tahun lamanya pergi meninggalkan kota Konoha, keadaan ini juga yang membuatku sangat malas mengendarai mobil sendiri. Berada di kursi belakang, ku edarkan pandanganku keluar jendela melihat pemandangan kota Konoha, sepeninggal dari Mansion Hyuga harusnya aku kembali ke Mansion Namikaze tapi tempat itu justru menjadi tempat yang saat ini tak ingin ku datangi.

"Yamato-san ... Bisa kita putar arah? Ada tempat yang harus kudatangi terlebih dahulu."

"Baik Naruto-sama." Jawab Yamato salah satu sopir pribadi Klan Namikaze.

Setelah Yamato menepikan mobil, ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah tempat yang ingin kutuju, hawa dingin mulai menjalari tubuhku, selalu seperti ini setiap aku mengunjunginya, perasaan marah, sedih, kesal, kecewa dan yang paling besar perasaan menyesal.

Terpampang jelas di tengah gerbang bertuliskan 'Pemakaman Klan Bangsawan' ya di sinilah tujuanku, kesebuah pemakaman atau tepatnya kesalah satu makam dari Klan Bangsawan.

Langkahku berhenti, tanpa membawa apapun aku berdiri di salah satu makam, makam yang sangat terurus.

"Maaf ... Karena baru datang, akhir-akhir ini aku di sibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolah, sebentar lagi USC akan mengirim beberapa siswa untuk mengikuti lomba dan aku salah satu siswa tersebut." Ku hela napas sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara, "Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengundurkan diri, kau tahu Hiashi jisan memintaku untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang ada di Kirigakure, tujuannya tak lain agar aku bisa membantu Hinata, kau tidakkan marah atau cemburukan? 1 minggu kedepan aku akan ke Kirigakure bersama Hinata." Jelasku.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah dia bisa mendengarmu saja."

Tak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk tahu siapa oknum yang menyela pembicaraanku. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekatiku tepatnya berdiri di sampingku, menghidupkan dupa dan kemudian meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

Sama halnya denganku seseorang yang terbaring di dalam tanah ini merupakan orang yang penting dan di sayangi olehnya, semenjak kepulangannya ke Konoha justru di tempat inilah kami berdua sering bertemu bukan di USC.

"Nee-chan ... Semoga kau tenang dan bahagia di sana dan aku masih sangat membencimu." Katanya terhadap pusaran tersebut.

 **In Memoriam**

 **Haruno Sara**

 **2012**

 **18**

Pemakamman Klan Bangsawan merupakan pemakaman yang sangat asri dan indah, dimana pemakaman ini justru terlihat seperti taman, terdapat beberapa kolam air mancur dan gazebo juga ada beberapa paviliun yang di tempati para pekerja makam dari masing-masing Klan Bangsawan.

Di salah satu gazebo dekat dengan sebuah paviliun dari Klan Bangsawan Murni Haruno, aku dan Sakura mengistirahatkan diri, duduk ditemani teh dan kue dengan pemandangan makam para Klan Bangsawan, terdengar menyeramkan namun tidak dengan pemakaman ini.

"Apa mengatakan hal seperti itu berulang-ulang perlu?" Tanyaku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri Naruto? Bukankah berbicara dengan orang yang sudah meninggal adalah hal yang sia-sia, kalau kau sendiri melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan maka kau tidak berhak untuk menanyakan hal itu." Jawabnya sinis.

"Kau hanya tidak suka aku berbicara tidak sopan terhadap Sara-nee. Kenapa? Apa karena kau dan dia punya story yang akhirnya membuatku harus menanggung semua akibat dari hasil story kalian." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sakura-sama ... kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang salah dari kami berdua? Apa dengan saling mencintai sebuah dosa?"

"Kau yakin kalau kalian berdua saling mencintai? Karena aku tidak yakin itu, kau dan Sara-nee hanya saling membutuhkan. Hidup sebagai para pewaris Klan Bangsawan membuat kita harus bersaing bahkan dengan saudara kita sendiri, kau dan Menma, Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai, Neji dan Hinata." Kulihat ia menghela napas sambil memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara. "Aku selalu tidak mmenyukai keadaan yang seperti ini, tapi yang paling tak bisa ku maafkan adalah kisah cinta kamu dan Sara-nee, aku membenci story kalian, kalian berdua membuatku harus menanggung beban Klan Bangsawan Murni."

"Kau membencinya karena kau sendiri tidak bisa bersama Menma."

"Takdir Klan Haruno sudah sangat jelas Naruto, kami memiliki tanggung jawab yang jauh lebih besar daripada Klanmu dan aku menyadari itu."

"Itu bukan takdir, itu namanya pemaksaan."

"Takdir itu bukan tanpa alasan dan kau tahu alasan itu, tapi lihat apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Kalian benar-benar berencana untuk melarikan diri, lari dari tanggung jawab kalian terhadap masa depan Klan."

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan Sakura-sama, dia mengandung anakku? Dan lihat akibatnya, malam itu harusnya Menma lah yang bertunangan dengan Hinata tapi dia malah kabur dan membuatku menggantikan posisinya, dia melarikan diri, lari dari tanggung jawab Klan pergi menemuimu, dan Sara tanpa memberiku kesempatan menjelaskan pergi begitu saja." Aku bisa mendengar jelas suaraku yang lirih bukti kesakitan dan penyesalanku yang dalam.

"Kau mau bilang harusnya kau tidak menggantikan posisinya Menma, dengan begitu Sara-nee tidak akan hilang kendali dengan mengendarai mobilnya yang akhirnya membuatnya kecelakaan. Kau tahu Naruto dengan kejadian itu pun aku tetap tidak mempercayai cinta kalian. Kau mungkin buta tapi aku bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kecelakaan Sara-nee." Katanya dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Dan ... Malam dimana Menma pergi dia tidak datang untuk menemuiku" Katanya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri.

 **TBC**

" _Kadang bukan air mata yang menunjukkan seseorang terluka, tapi juga sebuah senyuman yang seakan menunjukkan bahwa kita baik-baik saja."_

Trims buat para reader yang udah ngefollow n yang ngefav fic ini juga buat yang meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian akan aku jawab.

 **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni;** Pairing utamanya jelas SasuSakuItaSai (Aku belum menentukan akhirnya Sakura akan dengan siapa tapi yang jelas bukan Sakura X Sai).

 **;** Belum tahu juga Menma akan melakukan apa atau mungkin malah tidak melakukan apa-apa hehehe.

 **Luca Marvel;** 1\. Dichapter ini sedikit menjelaskan hubungan Sakura dan Menma, 2. Itachi ntar muncul lagi kok kan Itachi salah satu pairing utamanya jadi apa yang akan terjadi dengan Itachi ya ditunggu aja, 3. Karin bakal bikin masalah tapi tenang aja permasalahan tidak terletak dari Karin, 4. Udah terjawab dengan jelas dichapter 7.

 **Rosmiyati413;** Nanti ada kok tapi mungkin masih lama alx fic ini masih sangat panjang semoga gak bakal bosan yak.

Okey kembali reviewnya ditunggu dan beberapa pertanyaan yang ditinggalkan dikotak review jika sekiranya pertanyaan tersebut berkenan buatku dengan senang hati akan aku jawab.

See U Next Chap ^_^

Note: Mohon maaf buat para reader yang udah ngefollow n ngefav 2 fic aku yang berjudul "Waktu" dan "The Fantom of the Opera" dengan sangat berat hati fic tersebut aku delete, karena laptopku yang terdapat dua file fic itu hilang terserang virus.

Aku udah berusaha untuk memulai dari awal untuk melanjutkan fic tersebut tapi aku tidak mendapatkan feelnya jadi daripada fic itu hasil akhirnya tidak memuaskan khususnya buatku pribadi jadi sekali lagi aku sampaikan dengan berat hati dua fic tersebut aku delete.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika dihadapkan dengan angka 18? Apakah percintaan? Pemberontakan? Kenakalan? Perselingkuhan? Mimpi yang besar? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Atau kah persahabatan? Ini kisah mereka! Kisah para **Ahli Waris**.

 **Warning:** OOC, pembashingan seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini maybe, beberapa scene saya ambil dari beberapa drama baik itu drama Korea, drama Mandarin, Thailand, novel, teenlit, komik ataupun anime yang cocok untuk diletakkan dalam fic ini, tidak bermaksud menyinggung para sosialita maupun kalangan kelas atas, fic ini hanya fiksi mohon jangan dianggap serius.

Note: Aku membuat kesalahan dichapter 3, dimana dichapter tersebut aku salah mengatakan bahwa Sakura merupakan anak semata wayang, aku lupa kalau di chapter selanjutnya akan ada karakter yang sudah meninggal, dimana karakter tersebut adalah Haruno Sara yang merupakan kakak dari Sakura.

 **18**

 **Mansion Haruno**

Semenjak kedatanganku ke Konoha, setelah pulang dari makam hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku memasuki salah satu kamar yang ada di mansion, kamar yang dulunya di tempati oleh kakakku Haruno Sara, penerus sebenarnya dari Klan Haruno tapi takdir berkata lain beban itu akhirnya harus aku tanggung.

Hidupku mungkin tidak akan serumit ini, aku tidak harus menjalankan tradisi Klan yang mengharuskan keturunan Haruno langsung memiliki tiga tunangan dari Klan Uchiha hingga sampai batas usia menikah, dari tiga keturunan Uchiha salah satunya akan menjadi pendampingku.

Aku membenci tradisi ini, saat aku di London aku memiliki keinginan untuk merubah tradisi ini, aku tidak mengerti kenapa sebuah ikatan pernikahan harus diatur oleh sebuah tradisi hingga kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu menamparku, ini bukan hanya sebuah tradisi biasa tapi ini menyangkut masa depan Klan dan hidup orang banyak, terkesan angkuh bukan? Seolah-olah hidup orang lain tergantung dari masa depan para Klan Bangsawan tapi itulah kenyataannya yang sayangnya tidak ingin dimengerti oleh Haruno Sara.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan kamar ini, beberapa berkas yang dari tadi kupegang kuletakkan diatas meja belajar, berkas dari kepolisian dan berkas hasil penyelidikan dari seseorang yang kupercaya, berkas yang berisi kejadian dan beberapa catatan penting kematian Haruno Sara.

Dari awal aku merasa memang ada yang salah dari kecelakaan itu karena sehari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi aku sedang berada di Konoha tepatnya di Villa Klan Haruno bersamanya.

" _Kau tahu Sakura, aku selalu iri dengan hidupmu, kau begitu bebas, kedua orang tua kita bahkan para tetua tidak pernah sekalipun mengekangmu, kau begitu hidup, semua orang menyukaimu. Itu membuatku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kamu berada di posisiku."_

Kalimat itu sudah menjadi kaset yang selalu berputar di kepalaku, aku sangat yakin dengan semua kecurigaanku bahwa kecelakaan itu bukan kecelakaan biasa tapi kesengajaan yang dilakukan oleh Sara-nee sendiri. Hanya saja sudah berapa lama dia mempersiapkan skenario ini?

Langkah kakiku berhenti di sebuah room yang berisikan pakaiannya.

" _Sakura ... aku akan memberi tahumu dimana aku menyimpan barang-barang pentingku." Katanya dan menuntunku kesebuah pojok di dalam ruang pakaiannya, disana Sara menggeser dinding tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak penyimpanan._

Ku geser dinding tersebut, dalam hatiku terus bertanya-tanya apakah di dalam sana ada hal yang bisa menjawab semua spekulasiku selama ini.

" _Dan aku selalu menggunakan password 2012" Katanya lagi._

Tanganku menekan empat digit angka 2012, apa empat angka ini juga merupakan jawaban? 2012 adalah tahun kematiannya.

Tanganku mengambil apa yang ada didalam kotak tersebut, sebuah buku harian yang diatasnya terdapat selembar kertas.

 _Sakura ... Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang terjadi denganku, kau adalah orang yang pintar dan kritis, ini akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu._

 _Aku menyayangimu tapi aku juga membencimu_.

 _ **Sara**_

 **18**

 **Hotel Zeus**

Tempat ini tidak asing bagiku, sejak kecil aku, keluargaku bahkan seluruh keturunan para Klan Bangsawan sangat familiar dengan hotel ini, diantara para keturunan klan selain pemiliknya dan keturunannya akulah yang paling sering kesini.

Ini dikarenakan anak dari pemilik hotel yaitu Hyuga Neji adalah tunanganku, sama halnya dengan pertunangan para klan bangsawan lainnya pertunanganku pun juga diatur oleh para tetua tapi mungkin ada sedikit perbedaannya saat pengaturan itu mulai dibicarakan aku meminta tepatnya memohon agar aku ditunangkan dengan keturunan Klan Hyuga, saat aku berumur 8 tahun aku sudah memiliki ketertarikan khusus terhadap Neji tepatnya kejadian dimana Neji memberikan saputangannya yang sampai sekarang masih kusimpan.

Langkahku berhenti di depan pintu kantor atau ruang kerjanya, umur kami yang sudah mencapai 18 tahun dimana umur segitu merupakan umur kedewasaan yang mewajibkan kami mulai belajar menjadi penerus klan masing-masing, kami sekolah sekaligus bekerja.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara dari dalam ruang kerja Neji.

" _Neji-kun ... emhhh ... jangan diteruskan"_

" _Kenapa? Kau tidak menginginkanku? Kau tahu itu melukai perasaanku"_

" _Aku menginginkanmu, sangat! Tapi kita di kantor dan aku sedang bekerja bagaimana kalau karyawan lain melihatnya? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang aku? Aku hanya seorang office girls di hotel ini dan semua orang juga tahu kau sudah bertunangan."_

" _Tenten ... kau tahu persis aku hanya menginginkanmu"_

" _Aku tahu dan kamu pun tahu aku tidak pernah bisa menolakmu, aku mencintaimu"_

" _Aku juga." Jawabnya_

" _Aku akan bersabar Neji-kun sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menunggumu."_

" _Hm ... Tidak akan lama lagi sampai semua jatuh ketanganku, aku akan memiliki kekuasaan dan bila saat itu terjadi hal yang pertama kulakukan adalah memilikimu selamanya dalam sebuah ikatan resmi."_

" _Aku percaya itu tapi bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?" Tanyanya._

" _Kau tenang saja, semua aku yang akan mengurusnya."_

Aku hanya mampu memejamkan mataku, aku tak sanggup mendengar percakapan mereka lebih dari ini, aku sudah tahu bahkan sudah sangat lama tahu, sejak aku melihat wanita itu, aku tahu wanita itu akan menjadi gangguan dalam hubungan kami atau akulah yang menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan mereka? Mengingat hubungan mereka lebih dulu terjalin sebelum pertunanganku, salah satu alasan kenapa aku sampai memohon kepada para tetua.

Aku terus berlari, menuruni setiap tangga, mungkin dengan berlari dan membuat diri sendiri lelah akan menghapus sesak yang kurasakan, aku bahkan tak tahu langkahku menuntunku kemana, aku hanya terus berlari hingga ...

Bruuuk ... aku jatuh! Tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri, tangisku pecah, aku bahkan tidak peduli sedang berada dimana, aku tetap pada posisi jatuhku, tiarap.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan posisi seperti itu, Ino?"

 **18**

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati indahnya kota Konoha, bahkan saat ini pun aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja, menghilangkan kekesalanku karena melihat beberapa luka cakaran dipunggung saudaraku, langkahku menuntunku sampai ke dalam hotel Zeus menuju sebuah ruang gym, mungkin sedikit olahraga akan menjernihkan pikiranku, pikirku.

Langkahku berhenti saat kulihat orang yang sangat kukenal berlari melewatiku, itu menggangguku, bukan karena ia melewatiku dan tak menyapaku biar bagaimanapun aku adalah keturunan Klan Bangsawan Murni yang berada di level atas darinya tapi karena raut wajahnya.

Aku berbalik bermaksud mengikutinya dan disinilah aku berada di taman belakang hotel Zeus, berjalan terus hingga kakiku berada tepat di depannya, melihat posisinya yang tiarap seperti ini, aku bisa menebak kalau tadi dia tersandung.

Aku bisa mendengar isakannya yang lolos dari mulutnya, ku menghela napasku, sejujurnya situasi seperti ini adalah hal yang paling tidak kusukai.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan dengan posisi seperti itu Ino?" Tanyaku.

Yamanaka Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan tapi saat melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya raut wajahnya berubah menjadi angkuh.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?" Jawabnya sinis, berusaha untuk berdiri tapi "Uch ..." suara rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulut pedasnya.

"Berlari seperti tadi kemudian terjatuh tentu saja akan membuat kakimu keseleo dan terluka apalagi dengan heels setinggi itu?" Kataku sambil membantunya berdiri.

Dia tidak menolak bantuanku, mungkin karena sadar akan kondisinya, ku tuntun dia ke bangku yang ada di taman ini.

"Ini ... Setidaknya kau bersihkan wajahmu itu, kalau kau pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu orang akan mengira kau korban pelecehan seksual" Ku sodorkan saputangan kearahnya.

Dia mendengus walaupun akhirnya dia mengambil saputangan ditanganku, membersihkan jejak air mata diwajahnya.

"Hah ... Kau selalu menemukanku dengan kondisi seperti ini, menyedihkan." Katanya.

"Hm ... Mungkin aku kena kutuk." Jawabku dan dihadiahi dengan dengusannya lagi.

"Kau tidak memiliki kosakata yang sopan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan posisi tadi? Apa bajumu robek lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengar sesuatu yang menyakitkan." Jawabnya.

"Nejikah?"

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau harus berjuang seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas Neji hanya menyukai si Level E itu?"

Kami semua tahu dengan jelas hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin antara Neji dan Ino dan juga seseorang yang disukai Neji yang sayangnya wanita itu bukan dari Klan Bangsawan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa kau juga harus berjuang seperti itu? Harus bersaing dengan saudaramu sendiri untuk mendapatkan Haruno Sakura?" Tanyanya balik.

Ku hela napasku "Kau benar, sepertinya aku tidak berhak mempertanyakan hal itu padamu karena jawabannya sudah sangat jelas, tapi kau yakin kau benar-benar mencintai Neji?"

"Sama sepertimu Sai, buatmu hanya ada Sakura dan buatku hanya ada Neji, aku hanya melihat Neji dimataku."

"Semakin kita dewasa semakin rumit saja hidup kita. Sudahlah ... Lebih baik kau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu." Tawarku.

 **18**

"Sai, ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku kepada Sai saat kami berdua menuju Mansion Yamanaka, dimana Mansionku letaknya tidak jauh dari Hotel Zeus atau bisa dibilang Mansion Yamanaka, Hyuga dan Sabaku berada dikomplek yang sama.

"Maksudnya?" Tanyanya balik.

"Situasi kita saat ini, apa kau tidak merasa orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kita?"

"Kalau orang-orang benar memperhatikan kita, maka mereka pasti tahu alasan kenapa saat ini kau berada di punggungku. Luka dilututmu terlihat sangat jelas kau tahu! Dan kau yakin tidak ingin aku mengantarmu kerumah sakit?".

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Yah ... Lukamu juga tidak terlalu parah, aku sangat mampu mengobatinya." Katanya sombong.

"Kau dan Sakura memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan kalau sudah berbicara tentang dunia medis."

"Hm ..."

"Sakura sangat menyukai dunia medis, dulu dia selalu bilang asal dia bisa mendapatkan hak kepemimpinan terhadap Rumah Sakit Haruno yang lainnya dia tidak peduli tapi semenjak kejadian itu ..." Tanpa kuteruskan kalimatku, kurasa Sai sangat paham apa yang kumaksud.

"Lusa pertunanganmu dengan Sakura, kau tahu Sai! Harusnya saat ini aku bersama Neji ke Boutique Yamanaka untuk mengambil pakaian kami yang akan kami pakai pada malam pertunanganmu tapi aku malah harus kembali sakit hati. Padahal aku sudah sangat lama tahu tapi kenapa masih saja terasa sakit" Lanjutku dengan lirih.

"Kadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Kita sudah sampai Ino, aku akan mengantarmu sampai dalam dan mengobati lukamu, kalau kau mengizinkanku masuk tentunya." Pintanya

"Masuk saja, kau sendiri tahu aku tinggal sendirian tentunya para maid tidak dihitung." Jawabku.

Mansion ini tadinya cukup ramai, aku tinggal bersama tousan dan kaasanku kehidupanku sebelumnya tidaklah seperti ini, sepi. Sampai kematian kaasanku 1 tahun yang lalu mengubah segalanya, seminggu setelah acara pertunanganku kaasan meninggal dunia karena penyakit kanker yang sudah sangat lama dideritanya, ini cukup membuatku terpukul mengingat hubunganku dengan kaasan sangat dekat tapi yang lebih membuatku terpukul, kecewa dan sangat marah adalah apa yang telah dilakukan tousanku sehari setelah kematian kaasan.

Pemakamannya yang masih sangat basah ternodai dengan perbuatan tousanku yang membuatnya harus diusir dari Klan Yamanaka.

" _Ino sayang ... Cinta itu egois."_

"Ya, tousan. Cinta itu memang egois tapi cintamu terhadap wanita itu tidak pernah bisa aku terima" Batinku.

 **TBC**

 _Hal yang menyakitkan ketika kamu kehilangan seseorang adalah kenyataan bahwa dia tidak berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian._

Reviewnya plisss ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno** **X Itachi Uchiha X Sai**

 **(SasuSaku** **x SakuItha x SakuSai** **dan beberapa pairing lainnya)**

Rate: T – M

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family, Romance maybe, Hurt/Comfort and Angst.

 **Warning: Alur lambat/bertele-tele, penuh konflik dan tema berat, yang tidak suka fic jenis ini silakan klik back**.

 **Note: Dari awal saya sudah pernah katakan kalau fic ini akan sangat panjang, satu persatu tiap tokohnya akan aku uraikan begitu juga dengan konflik, intrik juga korelasi antar para tokoh jadi tidak hanya berfokus pada karakter utama (Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi dan Sai) walaupun karakter utama tetap memiliki porsi yang lebih banyak.**

 **18**

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini ya? ..."

"Kau benar. Minato, Fugaku dan Hiasi belum datang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Kizhasi, hanya kita berdua di sini."

"Kau nampaknya betah berada di sini Inoichi."

Inoichi nampak menghela napas sambil menatap hamparan pohon anggur, tepatnya saat ini mereka berada di perkebunan anggur milik Klan Bangsawan Haruno yang berada di pinggiran kota Konoha.

"Suka tidak suka ini semua harus kupertanggung jawabkan, setidaknya terimakasih karena kau masih memberikanku tempat."

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, jujur aku sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu mengubah keputusan para tetua untuk tidak mengusirmu. Kita sudah tidak muda lagi kelangsungan masa depan Klan Bangsawan sebentar lagi akan di pikul oleh para keturunan kita tapi yang paling parah sampai saat ini aku terus melakukan kesalahan."

"Kita berdua membuat kesalahan" Koreksi Inoichi ...

"Bukan kalian berdua, tapi kita semua masing-masing memiliki dosa" Sahut seseorang yang baru saja bergabung dengan Kizhasi dan Inoichi.

Kizhasi dan Inoichi seketika menolehkan kepala kearah suara tersebut, terlihat Minato, Hiashi dan Fugaku berjalan kearah mereka.

"Yah ... kau benar Minato, kita semua masing-masing memiliki dosa." Jawab Kizhasi.

 **18**

Hamparan rumput hijau dan pemandangan perkebunan anggur menghiasi pandangan mata para pria dewasa Klan Bangsawan yang saat ini berkumpul di gazebo. Semenjak masing-masing sibuk dengan urusan Klan dan perusahaan membuat waktu berkumpul mereka berkurang.

"Rasanya waktu begitu cepat berlalu."

"Kau khawatir dengan acara besok atau kau khawatir harus melepas anak kesayanganmu menjalani tanggungjawab kepemimpinan Klan, Kizashi?" Tanya Minato.

"Banyak hal yang ku khawatirkan Minato, terutama masalah pertunangan besok, tentunya kita sangat tahu tradisi Klan Haruno dan Uchiha."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan dari pertunangan itu Kizashi? Apa kau tidak percaya pada ketiga putraku?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas jawabannya. Keturunan Uchiha hanya bisa mencintai satu wanita dalam hidupnya, aku tidak ingin Sakuraku bernasib seperti Mikoto, maaf untuk hal itu Fugaku." Jelas Kizashi.

"Ya ... aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, tapi ketiga putraku tidak akan membuat Sakura merasakan hal yang sama seperti Mikoto karena ketiga putraku mencintai Sakura."

"Apa kau tidak memiliki penyesalan terhadap apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Mikoto? Kau mengkhianatinya Fugaku." Tanya Inoichi.

"Menyesal? Tidak! Tapi kalau merasa bersalah jelas iya, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki kebesaran hati sepertimu Inoichi, seperti yang Kizashi bilang. Kami para keturunan Uchiha hanya bisa mencintai satu wanita dalam hidup kami dan cintaku terhadap Hana sangat egois hingga aku tidak sanggup melepaskannya seperti kamu yang mampu melepaskan Yuuki dan memilih untuk bertahan dengan Amalia."

"Kau menilaiku terlalu tinggi, andai Amalia masih hidup dan sehat mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu Fugaku. Aku bertahan di sisinya karena itu permintaan terakhir Amalia." Jelas Inoichi.

"Apa kau bahagia akhirnya bisa kembali bersatu dengan Yuuki?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Bahagia, sangat bahagia walaupun aku tetap menyesalkan harus menyakiti putriku demi bisa bersatu dengan Yuuki. Itu resiko yang harus kutanggung, aku menerima kebencian dari putriku."  
"Itu karena kau tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Klan Uchiha memang hanya bisa mencintai satu wanita, tapi Fugaku tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik terhadap Mikoto? Perlakukan dia dengan baik, cobalah bersikap layaknya seorang suami terhadap istrinya walaupun kau tidak bisa memberikan dia cinta. Setidaknya lakukan itu sebagai rasa terimakasihmu karena ia telah merawat anakmu."

"Apa kau merasa bersalah Kizashi? Aku tahu Mikoto menyukaimu, kalian dulu sangat akrab. Apa kau sebenarnya mencintai Mikoto?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal romantis jika sedang bersama Mikoto, begitu juga saat aku bersama Mebuki, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu pernikahanku dengan Mebuki, aku menyadari begitu berartinya dia di hidupku dan saat Sakura lahir aku semakin mencintai mereka berdua. Fugaku kita Klan Uchiha memang hanya mencintai satu wanita tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai apalagi saat ini hanya Mikoto lah yang ada di sisi mu."

"Kurasa Kizashi benar, bukan kah sudah saatnya buat kita menyelesaikan masalah yang pernah kita buat." Lanjut Minato.

"Hm ... aku sependapat, aku pun tidak ingin terus-terusan melihat pandangan permusuhan Neji terhadap aku dan Hinata."

"Oh ... Aku minta maaf soal itu Hiashi, kurasa akulah yang harus disalahkan."  
"Ini bukan salahmu Minato, akulah yang menyetujui saranmu, kalau aku tidak menyetujuinya maka permusuhan ini tidak akan terjadi, tapi saat itu aku menyadari memang aku harus mengkhianati Hizashi."

"Kau tidak akan mampu mengkhianati Hizashi kalau kami tidak membantumu Hiashi, seorang keturunan Klan tidak akan bisa dilengserkan kedudukannya, kau bisa menduduki kepemimpinan Klan Hyuga itu karena kami memihakmu dan menyetujui saran dari Minato untuk berkhianat, tapi kami melakukannya bukan karena kami ini sahabatmu tapi karena Hizashi memang tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin Klan Hyuga, dia tidak memiliki cinta kasih terhadap sesama makhluk hidup." Jelas Kizashi.

"Insiden 38 tahun yang lalu benar-benar mencoreng nama baik Klan Bangsawan, para tetua sangat terpukul akibat insiden itu."

"Tentu saja para tetua sangat terpukul mengingat insiden itu melibatkan pewaris Klan Bangsawan Hyuga, kematian salah satu murid USC dari kalangan level E."

Semuanya terdiam mengingat kejadian naas yang terjadi saat mereka berumur 18 tahun.

Hizashi adalah saudara kembar dari Hiashi, tapi walaupun kembar mereka berdua memiliki sifat dan sikap yang luar biasa berbeda, Hizashi lahir lebih dulu beberapa menit dari Hiashi yang otomatis membuat Hizashi memiliki hak sebagai pewaris kepemimpinan Klan Hyuga, mungkin karena itu membuat tingkah lakunya semena-mena terhadap orang yang jauh dibawah kastanya.

Minato adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa Hizashi bersikap diluar batas, seringnya para pewaris Klan Bangsawan menasehati bahkan berselisih paham dengannya, membuat Minato mengambil langkah paling ekstrim yaitu meminta agar Hiashi berkhianat atau dengan kata lain para pewaris bersekutu untuk merebut hak kepemimpinan Klan Hyuga jatuh ketangan Hiashi, kudeta para pewaris tidak secara merta memuluskan langkah mereka tapi Dewi Fortuna akhirnya memihak kepada mereka yaitu tragedi yang menewaskan salah satu siswi USC akibat bullying dan pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh Hyuga Hizashi. Mungkin kejadian itu bisa disebut dengan tragedi yang membawa berkah, terdengar jahat memang tapi kalau harus ada korban untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik kenapa tidak? Kejadian itu membuat nama baik Klan Bangsawan Hyuga tercoreng, hujatan dan kecaman dari kalangan bawah terhadap para Klan Bangsawan, membuat para tetua akhirnya mengusir dan mencabut hak Hizashi sebagai pewaris sekaligus marganya.

"Kalian benar, yah kurasa hari ini kita manfaatkan waktu untuk bersantai karena setelah ini kita akan kembali keurusan kita masing-masing."

 **18**

 **Mansion Haruno**

"Kau sudah siap sayang?"

"Aku hanya perlu membereskan beberapa pakaian lagi kaasan." Jawabku.

"Waktu benar-benar segitu cepat berlalu. Mulai hari ini kau akan memasuki kehidupan yang baru. Bertunangan, mulai mengurus perusahaan dan juga mengurus hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Klan Bangsawan sebelum akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk memilih pendampingmu. Sakura, apa kau siap dengan semua ini?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Tanyaku balik. Aku bisa melihat kaasan mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu?"

"Apa kaasan dan tousan saling mencintai?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Tentu saja. Kau lah hasil dari cinta kami."

"Tapi bukan kah pernikahan kalian awalnya karena sebuah tradisi."

"Ya, kaasan menjalani sama seperti yang kau jalani."

"Bagaimana kaasan yakin, kalau tousan mencintai kaasan?"

"Dengan ini." Jawab kaasanku, meletakkan tangannya tepat di dadaku. "Kau pasti tahu Klan Uchiha hanya mencintai satu wanita dalam hidupnya. Hari ini kau akan memulai hidupmu dengan mereka bertiga, kau akan bisa melihat dari ketiga putra Uchiha, salah satu nya akan ada namamu, gunakan hatimu untuk melihatnya."

"Kenapa Uchiha dan Haruno harus melakukan tradisi ini?"

"Karena ini lah takdir dari Klan Uchiha dan Klan Haruno."

"Tapi Uchiha tidak selalu jatuh cinta dengan Haruno, begitu pula dengan Haruno."

Cukup lama kaasan memandangiku. Aku tahu ada hal yang sedang kaasan pikirkan dari ucapanku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan hal yang berat kaasan. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau tradisi itu tidak ada."

"Kita tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang kita inginkan. Karena kita lahir dari Klan Bangsawan maka takdir seorang Bangsawan adalah mutlak dan itu termasuk dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta."

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang lain selain dari Klan Uchiha?"

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa-siapa kaasan. Seandainya aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang di luar Klan Uchiha maupun Bangsawan apa yang akan terjadi denganku?"

"Jawabannya jelas Sakura dan kau tahu itu. Kadang kita perlu mengorbankan satu hal penting dalam hidup kita untuk suatu hal yang lebih besar, kelangsungan Klan Bangsawan adalah hal yang besar dan bukan sesuatu yang bisa di jadikan main-main. Kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa dalam menentukan pilihan pendamping kau punya banyak waktu sayang. Dan ingat selama masa itu kau harus menjaga hal yang penting yaitu jangan pernah menyerahkan tubuhmu pada tunanganmu sampai kau memilih salah satu dari mereka. Kau paham."

"Ya kaasan, aku paham itu." Jawabku. "Aku sangat paham tapi itu sudah terlambat kaasan" Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Baiklah ... Kurasa kau harus segera bergegas karena Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai sudah berada di Mansion Tetua." Kaasan beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju pintu keluar sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarku. "Oh iya sayang, di mansion tetua juga ada Menma. Kau sangat dekat dengannya kan? Kalian sempat satu sekolah saat di London. Beri tahu dia untuk tidak kabur-kaburan lagi, dia seorang pewaris Klan Namikaze." Kata kaasanku dan keluar dari kamar.

"Menma ya ... Akan aku sampaikan kaasan." Gumamku.

 **18**

 **Mansion Tetua Namikaze**

"Mulai besok kau akan kembali berkuliah di USC. Tidak ada lagi kabur-kaburan, Menma. Harusnya kau sudah mulai mengambil alih kepemimpinan Klan Namikaze."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku saat kakekku, tetua Klan Namikaze Jiraiya menceramahiku. Aku sangat mengenal kakek dan nenekku, mereka tidak benar-benar marah terhadapku. Aku bisa melihat nenekku yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan bersikap garang.

"Oh ayolah Kek, tidak perlu seserius itu. Kurasa kakek dan nenek harus sesekali keluar dari mansion ini. Berbulan madu mungkin. Apa kalian tidak bosan berada di sini terus?" Kataku.

"Menma, saat ini kakek serius. Kau harus mulai bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kau adalah keturunan Namikaze kau anak tertua dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk memimpin Klan Namikaze. Kabur di saat malam pertunanganmu bukanlah sikap dari seorang pria sejati. Jujur saja kau mencoreng nama baik Klan Namikaze. Tapi aku tidak akan menanyakan alasanmu meninggalkan tradisi pertunanganmu dengan Hyuga Hinata karena itu sudah masa lalu dan masalah itu pun sudah terselesaikan."

"Kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan wanita yang tidak aku suka."

"Karena kamu seorang Namikaze, kamu keturunan Klan Bangsawan. Hidup orang banyak berada di tangan Klan Bangsawan. Seorang Bangsawan hanya boleh jatuh cinta atau menikah dengan keturunan Bangsawan kecuali Klan Haruno."

"Tradisi bodoh."

"Jangan menganggap ini tradisi bodoh Menma. Kakek tahu jaman sudah berubah tapi tradisi tetaplah tradisi dan tradisi Bangsawan itu mutlak. Kita bukan hanya berbicara tentang tradisi saja tapi kita berbicara tentang masa depan Klan Bangsawan dan juga para golongan bawah. Kita bukan hanya mengendalikan pemerintahan tapi juga perekonomian, kita punya tanggung jawab mensejahterakan golongan bawah yang artinya kita adalah pemimpin."

"Tapi kaasan bukan dari Klan Bangsawan."

"Kaasanmu adalah pengecualian. Kakek, nenek dan para tetua yang lain perlu waktu yang sangat panjang untuk menyetujui hal itu dan kau tahu kenapa akhirnya kami para tetua menyetujui hubungan mereka? Itu karena tousanmu. Namikaze Minato melakukan tugasnya sebagai keturunan Namikaze dengan sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab tidak kabur-kaburan seperti yang kamu lakukan."

"Kau lihatkan. Walaupun tradisi Klan Bangsawan itu mutlak tapi kami para tetua juga punya banyak pertimbangan untuk melanggar tradisi itu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kabur-kaburan lagi, aku akan kembali berkuliah di USC dan mulai mengurus perusahaan tapi aku tidak ingin ada yang kembali mengatur pertunanganku. Aku hanya akan bertunangan atau menikah dengan wanita pilihanku sendiri." Jawabku.

"Itu tergantung bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab dalam kelangsungan Klan Namikaze."

Pembicaraan kami selesai dan nenekku Tsunade yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Oh sayang, kau tahu nenek rindu sekali denganmu." Katanya. Tidak ada lagi sikap formal.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan nenek dan kakek."

"Ceritakan pada nenek bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tunda dulu hal itu Tsunade, saat ini kita harus ke Mansion Utama. Kau tentu tidak lupa malam ini pertunangan Klan Uchiha dengan Haruno."

"Oh iya. Kau benar sayang."

"Kau juga harus ikut Menma. Kau harus bertemu dengan para tetua yang lain. Itachi, Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura mungkin sudah berada di Mansion Utama." Kata kakekku.

"Baiklah ... Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka." Jawabku. Mengikuti kakek dan nenekku.

 _Haruno Sakura alasanku pergi dan kembali_

 **18**

"Apa dia yang mengantarmu pulang?"

"Ya. Seperti biasanya kaasan."

"Kaasan tidak akan mencampuri segala urusanmu tapi kaasan akan tetap mengawasimu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaasan katakan?" Tanyaku.

"Kaasan hanya tidak ingin kau melupakan tujuan hidup kita dengan melibatkan perasaanmu kepadanya, anak dari seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh dari adik kaasan."

"Kaasan tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan melupakan tujuan kita. Aku akan menghancurkan dia dan keluarganya. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kematian adik kaasan. Orang yang telah membuat hidup kita menderita."

"Maaf kan kaasan harus melibatkanmu sayang. Harusnya kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu dengan normal seperti anak-anak lainnya tapi ..."

"Tenanglah kaasan, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya kaasan melihat ketidakadilan yang dialami adik kaasan dulu. Aku bisa merasakan itu."

"Terimakasih Tenten ... Kaasan bangga memiliki anak sepertimu. Kau lah satu-satunya harapan kaasan."

"Ya ... Kaasan. Aku akan membalas dendam pada Klan Bangsawan Hyuga terutama pada keturunan Hizashi." Batinku.

 **TBC**

 _Cinta tidak dapat dipikat seperti burung, tetapi cinta akan datang sendiri karena perasaan yang sama._

Sekedar penjelasan tempat tinggal para keturunan Klan Bangsawan

Komplek Utara : Mansion Yamanaka, Hyuga dan Sabaku.

Komplek Selatan : Mansion Tetua Klan Bangsawan (Mansion Utama, Mansion Tetua

Haruno, Uchiha, Namikaze, Hyuga, Sabaku, Akasuna, Senju, Nara, Yamanaka).

Komplek Timur : Uchiha, Haruno dan Nara

Komplek Barat : Senju dan Akasuna

Note: Jujur saja melanjutkan fic ini sangat sulit buatku, aku harus kembali mengulang membaca dari chapter awal lalu mengingat-ingat beberapa plot juga kerangka dari fic ini tapi untuk mendiscontinuenya sangat berat buatku.

Fic ini termasuk fic yang ku buat dengan sungguh-sungguh so … terima kasih buat para follower n juga yang udah memfav fic ini yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita para ahli waris.

Mungkin updatenya akan sangat lama.

Kembali reviewnya saya tunggu ^_^


End file.
